The Black's Are Back!
by findingmymuse
Summary: Nessie & Jake return to La Push with their teenaged children. The original pack's children have been warned about the Blacks, but will they come to accept them? Or are the Black children only in for pain and dispair?
1. Jacob and Nessie

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, no matter how much I wish I owned some of the guys that she's created. Jacob Black is only mine in my head (sigh) and I only own the characters that I made up which I will post in the next chapter. This is my only disclaimer so don't bug me lol. Reviews are welcome though :)**

Chapter 1

Renesme's POV

I smiled at my Jacob as soon as I spotted him in the midst of equally handsome, young men standing next to him. My father was at my side, gently making me walk slower than I wanted. My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen, I am a half-human, half-vampire, I am seven years old, and today is my wedding day.

I glanced at the vampire beside me and thought 'please, Daddy. I just want to get down the isle already.' Edward nodded, being a mind reader and all, and picked up the pace but not so much that a normal human would notice the change.

And there were quite a lot of humans present. All sixteen of the wolves were here to witness for Jacob, their Alpha, and Billy Black, his father was here. Sue Clearwater was sitting next to my fully human grandfather Charlie, tears in both of their eyes. My grandmother Renee and her husband Phil were standing towards the back of the room, not really that familiar with anyone here besides my parents. They thought that I was Edward's little sister who he had found after many years of searching. That would have been more believable if we both didn't look seventeen but from what my mother tells me, Renee is extremely gullible.

There were numerous vampires here as well. My immediate family were all part of the bridal party; Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, my aunts Rosalie and Alice and my uncles Emmett and Jasper, as well as both my mother and father, the ever so lovely Bella and Edward. The Denali's, Amazons, Egyptians, Romanian and even the Irish Coven was all here. Peter and Charlotte, my favorite nomads, made it here last minute and were sitting on the bride's side by the sixteen other vampire guests.

We reached the front and Edward kissed my cheek as he lifted up my veil. He placed my hands in Jacob and gave him a stern look with a whispered, "I can still kill you, mutt." Jacob nodded, slightly threatened, before I captured his attention. I sent him, with my power,** He won't hurt you. You mean too much to me Jake.**

The "to death do us part"s were replaced with "as long as we both shall live"s as Carlisle legally married us. The wolves exploded with cheers when Jake and my classy peck on the lips turned into a full out make-out session in front of all of our guests. I blushed sheepishly but Jake just puffed out his chest. Ah, men.

The ceremony was much too extravagant but this was Alice's last party in the huge Cullen mansion in Forks. After the wedding, we were all going our own separate ways; with our mates of course. Carlisle and Esme were going to Alaska with the Denali's, along with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose were going to travel the world (again) and pick a new place to live as soon as they got bored with the one they were at. Mama and Daddy were going to Dartmouth, like they were supposed to before I was conceived and messed up their plans.

Edward scowled and I instantly knew that he felt the regret behind my thoughts. I shook my head and thought of all the good times that I knew my family wished had lasted longer, trying to make him feel better. We all knew that I was an accident, a welcome one, but an accident nonetheless. I still hadn't gotten over the whole thing yet, but I knew that I had an eternity to deal with those emotions.

Right now I needed to focus on the handsome man that is now my husband. Jake twirled me around the dance floor, not letting anyone dance with me until seven songs had passed. "One for every year that I've loved you." He whispered as Edward stepped in and took his place. It wasn't long before my feet were sore from dancing with every single person, werewolf, and vampire in the room.

I smiled gratefully when Alice announced that everyone had to grab their tiny rice bags from their tables. This was our cue to head outside and into the limo. Jacob grabbed my hand and we darted (at a human pace) to the limo as all of our guests showered us with rice. Jake winced when someone with incredible aim hit him square on the back of the head. I scowled at my dad, the likely culprit, and he smiled innocently.

All coherent thoughts left my mind when Jake dragged me into the back of the limo and closed the door behind us. The driver, sensing our excitement, sped all the way to the hotel that we had booked for our honeymoon. Jake was still kissing up and down my neck-driving me mad!-when the driver knocked on his window to let us know that we'd arrived. '_This _is what we've both been waiting for.' I thought as he carried me into the hotel room, my lips never leaving his despite the three flights of stairs he had to walk up.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that I ended up pregnant the next week, that _is _what werewolf imprinting is for after all, I just always assumed that my half-vampire body wasn't fertile because my other female vampire relatives weren't. Well, whatever the case, I was going to get really big really quickly or at least that's what happened to Emily Uley when she got pregnant a few months ago with triplets. She delivered three healthy, beautiful girls six months after that. I just hoped that my pregnancy was quicker for my two little babies; both Jake and I could hear two distinct heartbeats.

All I know for sure is that I _will _need my family around me if I'm going to survive this…


	2. New Characters

**Sorry guys. This isn't a chapter, but I know that a lot of you will get confused when I introduce the La Push kids, so here it is: New Characters!**

* * *

**KEY: **

**(Unless specified, all characters have black hair, brown eyes, and russet skin tone)**

** *-wolf that phases +-carrier of wolf gene (not triggered) ~-normal human**

**When paired together means twins or triplets depending on the number (werewolves are very fertile so its not uncommon)**

* * *

Sam and Emily Young-Uley's children:

*Vanessa (18)-straight long hair

*Theresa "Tia" (18)-straight short hair

+Tessa (18)-curly short hair

*Samuel (17)-short hair, buff, tall, skinny (typical werewolf)

~Emilia (17)- long braided hair, grey eyes

~Miley (15)-curly short hair, grey eyes

* * *

Embry & Leah Clearwater-Call's children: (mutually imprinted on each other at Nessie's wedding)

+Sara Sue (16)-short wavy hair

*Timothy "Tim" (15)-spiky hair, buff, tall, skinny

*Thomas "Tom" (15)-same

* * *

Paul and Rachel Black's children: (both took her maiden name)

+Joseph "Joey" (17)-less buff but equal everything else

*Jonathan "Johnny" (17)-typical werewolf

* * *

Seth and Amber Clearwater's children: (Seth's imprint via me)

~Harry (17)-red hair & green eyes like Amber

*Miles (16)-typical werewolf

+Mike (16)-long hair

* * *

Quil and Claire Ateara's children: (waited til she was 18 to marry her)

~Caterina "Cat" (9)-long hair

~Elizabeth "Lizzie" (7)-short wavy hair

+Ethan (7)-typical werewolf look

* * *

**AND THE BEST FOR LAST!** **(though if you read "Life As a Black"-which you should:)-you already know them)**

Jacob and Renesme Cullen-Black's children:

*Carlie Alison (17)-½ wolf, ½ human [phases like all werewolves], pale russet skin, brown eyes, long curly black ringlets

~Edward Jacob "EJ" (17)-½ vampire, ½ human [like Nahuel-venomous but can control himself], pale (shimmers like Nessie-not full vampire glittering), green eyes (like Edward) but has golden tint when full and dull pink tint when hungry, short spiky bronze-black hair

*~Jazzlyn Rose "Rosie" or "Jazz" (16)-¼ wolf, ¼ vampire, ½ human [like a normal human but can hunt or phase for short periods of time, not venomous], pale russet (looks like has body glitter on all the time), brown eyes (gold/dull pink tint like EJ), long straight brown hair


	3. Family Drama

Chapter 2

Jazzlyn Rose Cullen-Black's POV

I stirred my cereal around in my bowl, too nervous to really eat it.

Renesme and Jacob were on either side of me, both looking too young to pass for my parents. Dad had an oversized stack of pancakes in front of him and Mama had a much smaller stack. EJ and Carlie were out hunting, one as a wolf and the other as the strong predatorily vampire that he was. I sighed in envy.

Here I was, a sixteen year old girl about to go to her first day of school, and the biggest thing that I was worried about was that I wasn't as 'normal' as my werewolf/vampire family.

I'm a freak among freaks and that has got to be the worst feeling in the world.

My big brother Edward Jacob looked like my Grandpa Edward when he was human, with the bright green eyes and bronze tinted hair. Despite the black hair mixed in, he definitely took after my mother's side of the family, being half vampire, half human.

His twin sister, the ever beautiful Carlie looked like a female version of my dad; pale russet skin, big brown eyes, and long black hair. She had ringlets like my mother though.

Me, well despite being named after my favorite aunt and uncle, I was a complete mix of both parents. I have pale russet skin that shimmers in the sunlight but luckily only looks like I have on a little too much body glitter. My brown eyes tint gold after I've hunted and tint a dull pink like EJ's whenever I'm thirsty (for blood of course). My long straight brown hair definitely came from my Grandma Bella, being too dark to match my mother's and too light to match my father's.

The fact that I can project my thoughts into other people's minds and read someone else's mind makes me even more of a freak. Even though one power came from my mother and the other from my Grandpa, I still feel like the biggest freak of them all.

Carlie got lucky, she didn't get any extra powers like me and EJ did. I guess it must be a vampire trait.

EJ inherited Bella's mind shield so most of the time I can't get into his mind. Which is sort of a relief because before he figured out how his shield worked, I had to listen to his murderous, always thirsty thoughts about the few human relatives we've gotten to meet. Lets just say that Grandpa Charlie isn't allowed to visit us anymore.

Carlie grew like a normal human should, until she turned 13 and started phasing. Then she skyrocketed, buffing up, getting taller, and overall more werewolf looking. She looks about her actual age now.

EJ grew as quickly as my mother did and was completely grown at seven years old. It was hard to claim the two of them as twins when he looked seventeen and she looked ten years younger.

I, once again, was the weird one. I grew randomly, having growth spurts every few months. By six, I looked twelve, and by twelve, I looked fifteen. I am now fully grown (I hope) and look like I am eighteen. This pleases me slightly that I look older than my mother and siblings, especially Carlie considering that she got all the beauty.

Heck, I can't even phase for longer than a few hours before my body forces me back to human form. And as for hunting like the rest of my vampire family, well lets just say that I don't have the speed or the drive to take down my prey. So I'm stuck eating human food almost all of the time.

My mom takes pity on me and eats as much human food as she can force herself instead of hunting with EJ everyday.

Dad usually takes Carlie out and they bond as wolves. I tag along whenever I can, but their hunts usually last longer than my body allows me to stay wolf.

I guess that's the price I have to pay for inheriting both vampire and werewolf DNA. The two are mortal enemies so I can see why this isn't working out for me.

The only one who never gave up on me when I wanted to hunt either way was my imprint Jesse, but he was finishing up school himself so I wouldn't get to see him for a few months. I miss him like crazy already, though he just headed back to Tennessee with Aunt Rebecca and Cousin Mandi a few days ago, right after celebrating my sixteenth birthday.

_I really wish you'd eat something. _Dad thought, glancing at me and eyeing my bowl of now soggy Lucky Charms.

**I will, Dad. I promise I'll have a big lunch at school to make up for this. Just…I've got too many nerves right now. **I thought back to him and smiled, embarrassed.

Carlie and EJ walked in the room, both of their faces lit up like the fourth of July.

"Man, I forgot how great the deer taste here." EJ commented as he took a 360 sweep with his eyes. We had just moved back to the Cullen mansion, not wanting to overcrowd Grandpa Billy now that he has Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel living there with their twin teenage boys.

I had only ever met the boys once. At the time, EJ had been too dangerous still after his mishap with Grandpa Charlie so me and Carlie went with Mama and Dad to visit the family at La Push.

Johnny and Joey are a few months younger than my siblings and just barely older than me thanks to the short werewolf pregnancies. We were all about six at the time. I looked twelve, Carlie looked about seven, and the twins looked nearly ten. I could definitely recognize the werewolf genes in those two.

_"You're Johnny, right?" Carlie asked the taller of the boys._

_He nodded, his mildly long hair swaying back and forth. __Carlie smiled, victorious that she could tell them apart without even getting them introduced._

_"I'm Carlie Alison and this is my little sister Jazzlyn Rose…your cousin." She continued when neither boy seemed to make the connection. "Our father is Jacob…your mom's little brother."_

_That seemed to clear things up for the boys. Joey, the less tall but definitely the cuter of the two, nodded. "Yeah, Mama told us that you guys were coming. She said there was a boy too though. ET or something."_

_Carlie and I giggled._

_"EJ." I corrected. "He's not…feeling well right now." I lied, not sure how in-the-know they were about the whole werewolf/vampire thing since they obviously hadn't started phasing yet and from what Dad told me, Uncle Paul had stopped phasing a while ago._

_"Yeah, but he will be better soon." Carlie interrupted, giving me a glare. 'What did I say?' I thought to her but she just shook her head._

_Joey pulled me aside after lunch, his expression pained. "You're one of them, aren't you?" I looked at him, confused so he continued. "A…vampire. Like your mother." I gasped._

_"Don't try to deny it, I can smell it on you." He explained. "I may not be a werewolf yet but I sure have all of the before effects. Tessa Uley explained it all to me the other day. Apparently, I'm her imprint so whatever I ask she's gotta answer. I was curious about why most of the locals had moved after the Cullens left six years ago. Apparently, they didn't want to be here when the Cullens came back, or I guess maybe it was your mother's return that they were fearful of. You'd better keep your distance, Paleface, if you know what's good for you."_

_I gasped again, not sure how to react to that. No one had ever talked to me like that before. All I knew was that if my cousins didn't accept me, there was no way that anyone else at the reservation would._

Even though it had been ten years, I doubt the feelings had changed much. And that was why I didn't want to go to school at La Push. I may be part werewolf like most of the kids enrolled there, but I most definitely wasn't welcome there. I felt terrible for EJ, he was going to have it the worst of the three of us, being completely half vampire and all.

"Ready for school, Rosie?" Carlie asked with a smile. God, when wasn't she happy?

I forced a smile onto my own lips and said as enthusiastically as I could, "Of course. What could be better than getting to go to school with people like us?"

On the inside, I wasn't sure this was the best idea. Oh well, there's only one way to find out. I grabbed my designer book bag and followed the rest of my family out the door.


	4. Stirring Up Trouble

Chapter 3

Vanessa Uley's POV

I ran our shared comb through my long straight black hair, getting ready for our first day back at school. Me and my sisters were going to be seniors and I was beyond excited. Even though we were poor like most of the locals at La Push, we were respected for being the Alpha's eldest daughters.

Theresa, or Tia as she liked to be called for as long as I could remember, had already brushed her hair. Her's looked identical to mine except the fact that she had cut it short when Tommy Call imprinted on her.

I thought it was sweet that she did whatever her imprinter wanted. It almost made me believe that she was going to start phasing soon like Tessa and I.

Speaking of Tessa, she was standing at our bedroom doorway, her short curly black hair pulled into messy pigtails. Joey Black, her imprint, didn't care what she was wearing or how she looked so she dressed that way. She did however, hang all over him as if she couldn't possibly live without touching him every moment of the day.

I hope that I never seem that desperate because of a guy. I won't have to worry about that for a while though because my imprint, Ethan Ateara, was only in the fourth grade. I would do anything for him though. Heck, I'd probably even shave my head if he asked me to.

"Hurry up girls or you'll be late!" Sam Uley, our father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Everyone else is in the van with your mother."

The second floor had been added after 'baby mania' as my parents call it. They had the three of us, our fraternal twin brother and sister Sam Jr. and Emilia, and little sister Miley in the span of about four years.

The three of us grabbed our bags and walked down the stairs and out the door. Samuel was sitting in the front seat, his short hair spiked with waaay too much gel. I mean, I love my brother but he cared too much about his appearance. If he ever imprinted, I hope to whoever is out there that she straightens him out.

"Get your skinny butt out of the front seat, Sammy!" Tess exclaimed, standing with her hands on her hips. They had this argument _every_ morning.

"No!" He always responded. "I'm stuck with five sisters. The least mom and dad can do is let me sit shotgun." Then he would flex, just to show us that he was a werewolf too, his buff muscles rippling out the way that female werewolf's don't.

"You're such a pig!" Tessa would always respond, rolling her eyes and scooting to the back seat next to Tia and I.

Emilia and Miley, the only other non-werewolf sisters besides Tia, always sat in the middle row.

Emilia looked like the spitting image of Emily Young, our ever so beautiful mother despite the long scars on her face. Her scars are a reminder to every wolf and imprint left in La Push.

Emilia's long black hair is constantly in a braid because her imprinter Harry Clearwater (Seth's son named after his father) likes it that way. Her grey eyes (the only trait that non-werewolf females usually share) looked amused.

Miley has short curly hair like Tessa but not because an imprinter told her too. She's actually one of the few people at the rez who doesn't have an imprint/imprinter.

When we arrived at school, Tessa went to find Joey, Emilia found Harry, Tia found Tommy, and the rest of us stood at the grounds, the tiny dirt field in front of the school yard. Ethan was still too young to go to my school so I was stuck waiting to see him until after school when I usually go over there to baby sit.

I walked over to Tim Call, Tommy's twin brother, and he gave me a sympathetic look. He imprinted on Ethan's twin sister Lizzie over summer break and was having trouble adjusting to not seeing her all the time.

Both brothers had spiky black hair, were buff, tall, and skinny like most werewolf boys even though they were only fifteen but what do you expect from Leah and Embry's children? Those two were the top dogs in their day, besides my father and Jacob Black of course.

Their older sister Sara Sue, short wavy black hair, gorgeous brown eyes (a clear sign that she'll eventually start phasing like her brothers), and beautiful even at her young age of sixteen, was standing with Mike and Miles Clearwater, the only other teenagers her age.

Miles already started phasing but Mike was still in that awkward transition stage. They were Harry's little brothers and looked like typical werewolf boys, Mike's hair being longer since he hadn't needed to cut it to phase yet.

They looked nothing like their brother Harry though, he got his red hair and green eyes from their mother Amber (a non-Quileute woman that Seth imprinted on at Jacob's wedding to that little hybrid leech.)

Joey and Johnny Black, Rachel and Paul's seventeen year old twin boys, walked over to me and Tim; Tessa holding onto Joey's arm like a…well like a _slut_. But that was the way he liked her so that's how she acted. Some stupid imprint rule or something.

Man, I was thankful _again_ that morning that Ethan didn't even begin to think that way yet. He was in his 'toy trucks are the best thing in the world' phase still.

Joey, who had been phasing since he was six and his vampire/werewolf female cousins had visited, looked like an exact replica of Johnny but he had more muscles than this brother and his hair was shorter by a few inches. Johnny had yet to start to phase but it would only be a matter of time. He had sprouted up like a weed over the summer.

"Hey, wanna see something funny?" Joey asked, nudging Tessa playfully in the ribs. "I think your sister Miley is about to find her imprinter."

We all turned in the direction he was pointing and saw Miley keep walking back and forth in front of Miles, Mike, and Sara. Her head was bent down in a book, like it usually was (the girl _always_ had her nose buried in a book), and she didn't see that Miles' foot was in her path.

She tripped, landing with a loud thud, her book flying across the dirt ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Like seriously, do you need some help?" Miles said, extending his hand to her.

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears and averted in embarrassment. He helped her up then handed her a tissue.

When she looked up to say thank you, his eyes bulged out of his head practically. She blushed like a typical imprint, feeling the weight of the love behind that one look.

Aw, poor Sammy, now our brother was the only of Sam Uley's children without an imprint. Ha, take that Mr. I'm The Top Dog!

"Am I good or am I good?" Joey asked and Tessa rewarded him with a full make-out-stick-her-tongue-all-the-way-down-his-throat kiss. Needless to say, our little group migrated somewhere else, _anywhere else!_, to get out of their line of sight.

I whiffed the air and had to force myself not to plug my nose.

"Vampire alert. Pack meeting after school." I announced.

Even though Sammy was technically the Alpha of our pack, I was the Beta and I loved the responsibility.

All the werewolves within the vicinity (me, Tessa, Tommy, Tim, Sammy, Joey, Miles, and Harry) all nodded. The non-werewolves (Tia, Sara, Mike, Johnny, Emilia, and Miley) didn't even hear what I said because their hearing wasn't strong enough to pick it up.

That was one of the perks of going to High School on the Rez: everyone was in on the secret even if they weren't a wolf. It came with being too closely related to siblings of wolves and the fact that only wolves and their imprints lived here still. The truth is, there are only eighteen children on the entire reservation.

Three teenagers stepped out of the familiar Rabbit that belonged to Jacob Black, all in designer clothes with designer backpacks and stupid designer shoes. If their appearances hadn't given them away, their outfits sure did. No one on the reservation had enough money to even _touch _one of their handbags in the store, let alone own twenty different ones like I assume they all have at home.

One of the girls looked like she was a local with big brown eyes and long curly black ringlets. Her skin gave her away though, she had pale russet skin instead of the normally darker russet skin that the rest of us had. From what Joey and Johnny told us, that was Carlie Alison Cullen-Black. She smelled of wolf and smiled hugely when she spotted us all staring.

I can't say we got the same reaction from the other girl. Jazzlyn Rose Cullen-Black, or Rosie as she had told Johnny to call her all those years ago. She smiled shyly, yet fearfully. I could tell just by her expression that she was the odd-man out in her family.

She had a glittery pale russet skin tone, brown eyes that looked like they had a gold tint to them, and long straight brown hair that looked a lot like Police Chief Charlie Swan's.

Her scent confused me. It wasn't sickly sweet like a vampires or woodsy like a werewolf's but it definitely wasn't human smelling. It was sort of like a maple tree, sweet yet woodsy at the same time.

The teenage boy was, well, he was_ gorgeous_. If I hadn't already had an imprint I would wish that he was mine. He was pale with bright green eyes that had flecks of gold in them and had short spiky bronze-black hair. He looked like a male model or something, though the one tv station that we got at home didn't exactly keep us up to date in the latest fashion trends.

Then I caught a whiff of him and changed my mind. This was definitely the vampire child that the elders had warned us about.

I cursed under my breath for even thinking he was remotely cute, but I guess even that should have tipped me off; vampires are attractive to their prey so its easier to catch the weak humans off guard.

I can't remember what his name was supposed to be; Elijah Jacob, Emmett Jacob, Edward Jacob…yeah that was it. We had been told the name had something to do with his family heritage.

But how the mighty Jacob Black could put his name on a vampire hybrid is beyond me. I know that I'd be ashamed to be related to him; now I felt sorry for Joey and Johnny for having to be cousins with the freak.

Rosie growled and Jacob had to restrain her behind him. Even though he left the Rez before I was born, I instantly recognized him from my dad's memories. He looked exactly the same, being the only original wolf that still phased despite having children.

The original Pack continued to phase until a few of their children were taught the ropes. Tessa and I were one of the first ones to phase so we got the inside scoop. I would recognize Jacob Black anywhere.

His wife Renesme Cullen got out of the car and stood protectively in front of EJ. _Of course_. The girl that had started this whole mess was going to stick up for the hybrid she helped create.

If you ask me, she should have told Jacob to leave her alone the second she realized his imprint on her. They just weren't from the same genetic gene pool and should have let it end at that.

"But Daddy! They keep making fun of EJ!" Rosie whined, even though her razor sharp teeth started showing.

Huh? None of us said anything about them. Now I was confused, and judging from the expressions on some of my friends' faces, I could tell that I wasn't the only one.

Rosie pointed at me and I reflectively growled.

"She thinks you should be ashamed of EJ and Mama. And Cousin Joey is thinking things _much_ worse!" By now her whole body was shaking.

It was the weirdest thing, even weirder than her being able to read our minds, she was showing both her vampire and werewolf heritage _at the same time._

Carlie had already made herself comfortable with the gang, sitting on Sammy's lap as if she owned him. (Oh, god _please_ tell me my brother didn't imprint on her!) She looked startled when she noticed her sister throwing a fit.

"Calm down Jazz, you can't control anyone's thoughts but your own." Carlie commented rather rudely. Hmm, I think I might like this girl. "Besides, you could always have EJ shield their thoughts from you if it bugs you that much."

EJ didn't seem to be caring that everyone was staring at him or that his sisters were talking about him. His eyes were glued on Sara's and, to my shock, hers were stuck on his.

_Great!_ Sara not only was now a wolf because of the extra vampire presences but she also imprinted on the_ hybrid_!

I just hope that no one else starts phasing because of the Cullen-Black's arrival. The second I thought that, I heard clothes shredding and there standing before me was a small grey wolf. It _couldn't_ be!


	5. Accident

Chapter 4

Sara Call's POV

The second I saw him, I knew. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, I knew that Edward Jacob Cullen-Black was my imprint, the very essence of my being, the reason to get up in the morning, the magnetic pull driving my life, the man that I will one day make my husband and raise a family with. All of my life, I had been told to hate vampires and anyone associated with them.

My mother, Leah, resented Bella (the human grandmother of my EJ) who gave it up to become a vampire…but not before becoming pregnant with his mother Renesme. That was what really ticked my mother off. Here she was, a perfect match for my father Embry and yet the two couldn't get together until their imprinting bond was triggered at the hybrid-um, I mean Renesme's wedding when vamp guests from all over the place showed up and set off the 'baby making' genes. I was a result of that by the way.

Even once they'd made their differences, Leah hated Renesme for taking Jacob away from his pack which only consisted of him, her, and Uncle Seth. Now she was stuck in a pack with Sam, reliving all the painful memories of them together and then him with Emily. Mom had to wait seven years in discomfort until she finally imprinted on Daddy. And boy was she miserable.

I only mention this because I need you to understand why imprinting on a half-vampire is the completely wrong thing for me to do. Here I am, Leah Clearwater's daughter, taught to hate the Cullen-Blacks, taught to judge before meeting, to never get close to one of the 'leeches,' and here I was totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with one of their children.

I guess that means that my dormant werewolf genes must have activated in order to imprint though. Huh, I guess that I'm a part of the pack now. All the while I was thinking, I kept eye contact with EJ. 'He felt it too!' I thought with relief. It was rare that an imprintee didn't feel the draw but it was still in our history books.

Suddenly, the air shifted and a small grey wolf was standing in front of our group. EJ was in front of me in an instant, knelt down in a protective crouch. Not that he needed to worry about me now that I was a wolf.

I craned my neck around him to see who had phased. None of the regular wolves was phased and I didn't recognize who it was. I scanned the crowd again. Tia Uley was missing. Great! Now all of the triplets were wolves, along with their not-so-little little brother Sammy.

Rosie phased as well, in fear or retaliation I'm not sure, her fur a dark russet color like her father's. Jacob phased and both girls whimpered when he barked. I guess he was giving them an order. He was still the rightful Alpha after all.

Renesme grabbed something out of the back of the car and placed the small pink fabric in Rosie's mouth. Nessie nodded towards Tia, her hands outstretched with another spare outfit. Tia growled when she tried to make an advance and Nessie stopped in her tracks. Jacob barked again and Tia moved forward to get the garments from his wife.

The two female wolves retreated to the bushes, returning minutes later in designer skirts and matching pink tops. Carlie, who seemed to have imprinted on Sammy (ha the irony!), spoke to Tia from her brother's lap. "I want that shirt back when you're done." She said with a laugh. Sammy and a few of the others laughed along with her husky laugh. Even Rosie joined in, her laugh sounding like a tinkling bell compared to ours.

Jacob, still in wolf form, glared at his werewolf daughter but Carlie only grinned back. "What? Come on, Daddy, you know that's my favorite shirt!" She paused, her grin widening to the familiar wolfish smile that most of us could pull off. "If you let me visit Aunt Alice, I'll let Tia keep it as a dishrag if she wants."

Nessie started laughing, her laugh a high pitched bell, and she nodded. She tugged on Jake's ear and he stood up straighter. His eyes met Rosie's and she nodded. They seemed to be talking telepathically. Finally, EJ's mom got back into the Rabbit and his dad took off into the woods after her. His barking laughter could be heard for miles.

"See the problems you've caused?" Vanessa, the always more outspoken of the triplets, accused EJ, her hands resting on her hips. I growled in the back of my throat and moved to step in front of my imprint. He wouldn't have that though, for he pushed me farther behind his tall stature. "Now we've got two more wolves and who knows how many more you've triggered?" She said angrily.

I phased right then, my emotions not in check enough to keep my skin in human form. I growled angrily at Vanessa who took a step back. Even though I was the shortest girl when I was human, it seemed that I was the biggest female wolf.

I heard someone whimpering and recognized it even though I had never heard him speak before. EJ was laying on the ground, his arm bleeding uncontrollably. Oh god, what had I done? His half-vampire skin was cold against my muzzle as I tried to lick the wound clean. As gross as it sounds, I think I was actually helping.

Carlie and Rosie were at their brother's side in an instant. Even though my instincts told me against it, I let them get close enough to check out his wound. By that time, his arm had stopped bleeding and I had removed any blood from the outside of his arm.

Carlie looked up at my big wolf eyes and spoke slowly. "We need to get him to our grandfather Carlisle. Vampires can't get hurt…except by werewolves. That's why our family is careful not to horseplay with each other that much. And now you'll have to be careful around him too."

I nodded, my eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't loose my imprint, not when I just met him. I hadn't even heard him say my name or that he loves me or any of the other important things that the rest of the imprinted couples got to have.

**Do you mind carrying him all the way there? **I heard a voice in my head. **It's only me-Rosie. I can't stay phased for that long and Carlie and I need to run ahead so Grandpa can have everything ready when we get there. Please? EJ's life depends on it.**

I nodded and allowed the sisters to settle EJ on my back. It felt _natural_ that he be in between my wolfy shoulder blades. It was like he was meant to be there. Carlie phased instantly, being a quicker phaser than even her father. Rosie followed after her with her vampire speed. She took off into the forest and in an instant, I couldn't even see either of them.

I moved to follow them but one of my brothers blocked my path. I didn't have time for this! "Where do you think you're going Sara?" Tim asked. His imprint was seven, he hadn't ever had to deal with any problems bigger than 'what should I wear?' with Lizzie.

I growled when he continued to stand in my way and quicker than I thought I could, I leapt around him and into the forest. I may not have been a wolf for long but even I could tell that that was the fastest any of the wolves in this pack had ever run.

_Keep going, Sara. We just got at the Cullen mansion and Grandpa is setting up the living room. _I heard Carlie in my head.

_On my way. Had to distract some of the others. I'm following your guys' trail. Be there in a minute. _I thought back. It felt weird, having a conversation in my head with someone else and not thinking I was crazy. I guess this is how all the other wolves felt when they first started phasing.

I pushed harder and the little boost sent me farther into the forest. I saw a big white, mostly glass house coming into view and sighed in relief. EJ was going to be okay…I hope.


	6. Meeting My Imprint

Chapter 5

Edward Jacob Cullen-Black's POV

_Pain._ All I felt was a deep searing pain in my right arm. I knew it was stupid to stand so close to all those werewolves but one of the girls, whose name I still didn't know, compelled me. I had to_ protect_ her.

It didn't matter that I was protecting her from something that I'd caused, all I knew was that I couldn't let her get hurt by the other wolf. It didn't even matter that the girl phased so close to me, nearly cutting off my entire arm.

The wolf that I was in love with is currently carrying me…somewhere. I was in and out of consciousness during my sisters' instructions.

We came up on the Cullen mansion and I spotted most of my family in the huge glass house. Even though we had moved in there by ourselves, we were hardly ever alone as just the Black family. Our aunts, uncles, and even grandparents were constantly at the house. Not that I minded of course, I just wasn't expecting my _entire_family to be there.

Grandpa Carlisle, who was actually my great-grandfather despite only looking thirty-ish, was standing over one of the medical beds. Beside him were Rosie, Carlie, both my parents, and my real grandparents who we just call Edward and Bella because they look our age.

I could see Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice in the kitchen making lunch. They were hacking away at a piece of deer. Dad and Carlie always loved deer meat while Mama and I preferred the blood. Rosie would take either so we never wasted our prey either way.

The second my wolf stopped in front of the house, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper grabbed me and, as gently as vampires as strong as them can, took me into the living room which now looked more like a medical bay than a lounge.

The girl wolf followed me into the house even though she kept rubbing her nose because of the strong vampire smell. I whimpered when I saw her in pain. Which some might say is ridicules considering my arm had the possibility of not ever being able to work again. I guess imprints feel the same thing towards their imprinters as they do towards us. I would never tease Rosie about "her Jesse" again.

We didn't know that much about hybrids other than what my mother went through (and she never got hurt by a werewolf because Dad was always super careful around her) so no one knew what to expect.

With one last glance at the girl of my dreams, I fell into unconsciousness again, this time because of a sharp needle (the only one strong enough to pierce through my half-vampire skin) injecting a drug into my blood stream.

When I came to again, I was sitting up on the couch and the sun had set. My arm felt perfectly fine and I looked down at the now barely visible tan scar against my pale skin. There were two long lines across my arm but they didn't look nearly as bad as Emily Uley's, or from what I've heard about hers.

I glanced around at my immediate family, the only relatives I could hear considering they were the only ones with heartbeats. Rosie and Mama looked like they wanted to punch someone and Carlie looked like she might cry. Dad was the only one who kept a straight face.

"Carlisle." He said in his normal talking voice and the rest of the family, minus Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, appeared in the living room.

"I told you he'd make it." Aunt Alice said smugly.

"But does anyone listen to the psychic? No. Just because I can't see EJ, Nessie, and Rosie as well as I can see the rest of you doesn't mean that I can't see them. At least it wasn't Carlie or Jacob that got hurt. I can barely see them at all." She rambled while looking me over. Then she glanced at the door, her eyes glazing over.

"He'll ask about her in…three, two, one." Alice whispered under her breath to where I could barely hear her. Stupid half-vampire hearing.

"Where is…" I asked, not even sure what the girl who I planned to marry's name was. I craned my neck around my family and felt my heart skip a few beats when I saw her entering the house hesitantly. She must have gone out there to avoid the vampire stench.

Her short wavy black hair now had twigs in it and she was wearing a shirt that I assumed she borrowed from Carlie, being too pink for Rosie to want to ever be caught dead in, and cut off jeans that fit her in all the right places. My teenage heart was beating uncontrollably as she took a seat next to me, her warm brown eyes never once leaving mine.

I heard one of my uncles growl and before I could stop him, Uncle Emmett was tearing through the house and had his teeth blazing at the girl. Aunt Rose entered the room after him as Edward and Jacob tried to restrain Emmett.

"I tried to hold him off for as long as I could." Rose apologized sincerely.

She had always liked our family; once she figured out that we could produce children that is-even_ I_ could. It had something to do with the .001% of werewolf DNA in my system that canceled out the vampire male DNA that would have normally not allowed me to be fertile.

"I know you did, Rosalie." Edward commented, reading her mind. He couldn't see into mine or Bella's unless we wanted him or Rosie to. "But I can not allow him to hurt Sara."

Sara. That was her name. Instantly, I knew that her name suited her. She definitely was a Sara. Ah! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl!

I was pulled from my thoughts as Emmett let out another growl. Instinctively, I stood up and crouched in front of Sara, my eyes daring my uncle to try and attack her.

"I don't understand!" Emmett yelled. "How could he still protect her? She almost killed him! How can you all stand there and let this happen?"

"Em, sweetie, can't you see that he loves her?" Aunt Rose said calmly, placing her hand on his chin and forcing him to look at her. "If I suddenly decided to dismantle your body parts, are you honestly telling me that you still wouldn't love me once you were righted again?"

That stopped Emmett's snarls. He and Rosalie left the house, followed soon after by Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

"They only came to Forks to check on EJ. They're all going back to their homes for a while." Edward explained and nodded towards Bella.

"We're actually on our way out too. Take care of EJ, Sara." He said with a wink and she blushed. The two were out the door before I could blink.

Grandpa did one last checkup on me and then he and Grandma Esme left too.

"There's a bottle of deer's blood in the fridge for you, sweetie." She kissed my cheek and I smiled up at her. Even though she technically had no blood relation to me, she had always been the best 'grandmother' figure. Bella tries, but she's too much of a teenager herself even after twenty-five years as a vampire.

"So Sara, why don't you make yourself comfortable. Your brothers called and said that they're covering for you with your parents. Tommy, I think, said that you were staying over with the Uley girls and he told Tia to cover if Leah or Embry calls to check up on you." Jacob informed my imprinter who smiled gratefully.

"Hey, Daddy. Come help me in the kitchen." Carlie called and I could tell that the two of them were going to eat all the raw meat. Jacob laughed barkily and followed after her.

I let my mind shield down for a minute and thought to Rosie. Please distract Mom for a bit. I really want to talk to Sara by myself. Please Rose?

"Mama, I was thinking about trying to hunt again. Do you think you could help me?" Rosie asked, trying to sound vulnerable.

**You sooo owe me. **She thought to me and I nodded ever so slightly.

Everyone besides Mama knew how much Rosie hated to hunt like a vampire, being slower than the rest of us and not nearly as strong. At least Dad knew how much she hated to hunt wolf (it didn't stop him from trying to encourage her though). Jesse was usually the only one that she would hunt with and only because her imprint made her feel completely comfortable with herself as a 'special' hybrid.

Renesme smiled, grateful that her youngest daughter was coming to her for help.

When the two of them had exited the house, I turned to Sara. Her eyes were welling up with tears and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her even though I had only met her mere hours ago.

"Shh…its okay." I murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head reassuringly.

"How…how ca-can yo-you still look at meeee? I could ha-have killllled you." Sara whimpered into my chest. I could tell that she was hurting emotionally more than I had been hurt physically.

"Shh…I'm fine aren't I?" I asked, pulling her face up with my cool hand to make her see the sincerity in my eyes.

"I'd rather die than see you this upset, okay? So no more tears, Sara." I tried to smile but when she didn't return the smile, my face dropped.

"Don't…don't ever s-say that." Sara demanded, her tears having stopped but her voice still not back to normal. "You can't d-die, Eddie. I won't be able to li-live without you; no matter what the r-reason."

I nodded, wiping her tear streaked cheeks with the back of my hand. "I promise. I won't ever leave you, Sara."

I smiled, accidentally showing my razor sharp teeth. She didn't seem to notice though, only smiling back at me. It was enough to make my heart beat frantically in my chest though. God, what a _smile_!

"I'm immortal, baby." I joked even though it was true.

Dad and Carlie came back into the living room with a plate of cooked meat for Sara.

"We weren't sure how you liked your meat considering you're a new wolf." Carlie explained as she set the plate in front of my girlfriend…if that's what she was anyway.

"I think the two of you should set some ground rules." Jacob said in his Alpha voice. "Sara, EJ is venomous so don't allow him to bite you because you'll die. And EJ, we've just proven that you can get hurt by Sara so please take a few steps back when you see that she's shaking or really upset."

I tried not to look at him like those were obvious things, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Really, these rules are for your own benefit guys." Dad explained with a knowing look. It's hard to remember that he had to go through the same thing as Sara did with Mama.


	7. The Spunky One

Chapter 6

Carlie Alison Cullen-Black's POV

"So Sara, why don't you make yourself comfortable? Your brothers called and said that they're covering for you with your parents. Tommy, I think, said that you were staying over with the Uley girls and he told Tia to cover if Leah or Embry calls to check up on you." Jacob informed EJ's imprint and I could see the ease on her face.

Even though I didn't know her, I still had an odd respect for the girl that would be my sister-in-law in a few years. She stood up for our family against whichever of the Uley girls had been trash-talking.

"Hey, Daddy. Come help me in the kitchen." I said, gesturing towards the Main House kitchen.

Even though we hadn't been back here since moving to La Push, I knew that Esme had stocked the house. When she mentioned deer blood being stocked in the fridge for EJ, my suspicions were confirmed.

Our extended family made it a point to make sure that we had everything we could ever think to ask for even if they themselves didn't need it.

It was that thoughtfulness that really set them apart from normal human blood drinking vampires. We were a family, not a coven...though the Cullen Clan has dismembered some since before Bella Swan arrived on the scene. After Nessie's birth, some of the couples grew a little restless.

Alice and Jasper love living with the Denali Clan and even Edward and Bella have adapted to the Alaskan life. They still consider Forks their home but, for now, Alaska is their home too.

Aunt Rose stayed as long as she could, but seeing Nessie turn into an adult and then have children of her own, well, it was hard for her to handle. I always knew that Rosalie wanted children desperately, but it wasn't until Carlisle started giving Jazzlyn physicals to see if she could reproduce that Aunt Rose really couldn't stand being around us much longer. She and Emmett visit whenever they can, but his main concern is keeping her mind off of the fact that she'll never get to be a mother like she always wanted, and still wants.

Esme and Carlisle still live at the Cullen Mansion, but they have moved cities for his job eight times since Jacob proposed to Nessie. It's only for appearances, since they live here, but they've worked at hospitals in Seattle, Port Angeles, and countless others. I love knowing that our great-grandparents will always be "home" when we want to visit. It's a stability that Rosie has always needed.

Jacob laughed barkily and followed behind me. I figured that EJ and Sara needed this time together since he had just almost died when she phased (for the first time) so close to him.

Plus, I figured that Esme had some raw meat that would go to waste without two werewolves to eat it.

We were on that meat like two wolves on...well, meat.

"Too bad your first day got ruined." Jacob said lightly, while licking the blood off of one of his fingers.

"S'not so bad." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know how much you were looking forward to going to high school with kids like you." Jacob said, seeing through my partial lie.

"I'll be okay." I said, not meeting his gaze. "Besides, there's always tomorrow."

We sat in silence, each of us in our own thoughts. I stared at the plate in front of me, debating on whether or not to heat up some meat for EJ and Sara. I finally gave in and set the plate in the microwave.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Jacob said at last, sensing my discomfort.

I grabbed the hot plate when the timer beeped and cursed under my breath at the slight sting of the heat. If I wasn't a wolf, that would have left a mark. Jacob followed behind me back to the living room, eyeing my pinking index finger with a frown.

"I'm immortal, baby." I heard EJ joke in response to something Sara said and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. My twin was _such_ a dork. Luckily he just met his soul mate or I'd fear for his chances at finding a girl who could put up with his dorky-ness.

I held the plate of cooked meat for Sara, watching her expression harden when she took her eyes off of EJ's. We would have to work on her trust issues if she was going to be a part of this family.

"We weren't sure how you liked your meat considering you're a new wolf." I explained, setting the plate down as gently as I could. I didn't want to seem rude, but she wasn't exactly welcoming herself.

"I think the two of you should set some ground rules..." Jacob said in his Alpha voice and I tuned him out after that. This wasn't a speech for me, so I didn't need to hear it. Besides, the weight of an Alpha tone was enough to make me behave.

My mind drifted to my own imprint. Or did he imprint on me? I can't really be sure since we both saw each other for the first time in the same instant.

We were drawn to each other in a way that I can't even begin to explain. I mean, I've seen it in Jacob's mind when he first imprinted on my mom, and I've seen the connection through Rosie and Jesse's eyes. But for it to be me, well, that was something else entirely.

They didn't say that my palms would start to sweat or that my heart would skip about a thousand beats or that he would consume my every thought since that fateful moment. They just said it was like "gravity shifting."

But "gravity" has nothing to do with it, like tribal legend claims, or the "sun" either, as Nessie always describes Jacob. Sammy is like_ oxygen_. I could live without gravity, people go to the moon all the time, but without oxygen, I'd be an empty shell of bones.

I needed Sammy in my life, at no matter what the cost. I would rob a bank and murder the witnesses if it meant that I could be with my Sammy. With him by my side, jail time would be nothing. I could withstand my dad's lectures or my mother's concerned looks if it meant having Sammy.

* * *

**AN: Please review, guys :) I need to hear from you guys or I'll go crazy!**


	8. An Imprint's Feelings

**AN: This takes place between chapters 4 and 5, but I thought it'd be good to see this from Sammy's point of view. Let me know what you guys think in a review :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

Sammy Uley's POV

"Vampire alert. Pack meeting after school." Vanessa announced and I forced myself not to roll my eyes at my sister. She took being the Beta a little too seriously. I shot her a warning glance, as I was the Alpha, but she was busy looking elsewhere.

Of the eighteen children on the entire reservation, between Vanessa and me, everything got protected. We rarely had to patrol since there was no threat...until now.

I sniffed the air, though my chest felt pinched as an old familiar Rabbit pulled into the dirt patch better known as La Push High parking lot. I tried to push back my fear, though the tightness in my chest didn't feel like usual fear. No, this was something else, I just couldn't put my finger on it until I saw her.

The two behind her, a boy and a girl, each were dressed spiffily, but _she_ was breathtaking. I didn't care that she looked like she owned the place with her wardrobe when I had on holey jeans and a now fading t-shirt on. I wished that I had dressed up more for my first day of school now though, because looking at her, I could tell that she cared about appearances.

Her big brown eyes met mine as she scanned the crowd of locals with a huge smile on her face. She tucked a piece of her curly long black ringlets behind her ear when she spotted my stare. I couldn't help it though. This girl, whoever she was, was going to have to get used to my staring. That's what wolves did to their imprints: stared at them lovingly for their entire lives.

I saw the girl next to her smile shyly though there was fear in her eyes, but it was hard to focus on the other girl when all of my thoughts drifted back to my imprint. There was no gravity keeping me on the Earth, there were no other people around us, and there was nothing on my mind but this gorgeous girl.

I shook my head and tried to focus; if there was an attack, the Alpha should know what the enemy looked like. Glittery pale russet skin, brown eyes with a hint of gold, long straight brown hair, and a scent of maple trees in the air. The boy behind them was pale, bright green eyes with a gold hint, short spikey bronze-black hair, and smelled like a vampire.

I tried to think of what their names were supposed to be. I know that Dad had talked about Jacob and Nessie's children and how their whole family was sort of run off the Reservation just after the triplet's births. Carlie, Rosie, and EJ. I smiled as I saw my imprint and put a name to that beautiful face: Carlie Cullen-Black.

Rosie growled and Jacob had to restrain her behind him. Even though he left the Rez before I was born, I instantly recognized him from my dad's memories. He looked exactly the same, being the only original wolf that still phased despite having children.

His wife Renesme Cullen got out of the car and stood protectively in front of EJ_. _She was beautiful but, again, I could only sort of see her. My mind flooded with the image of my imprint and suddenly I couldn't even see Nessie's face.

"But Daddy! They keep making fun of EJ!" Rosie whined, pointing at Vanessa angrily. My sister, of course, growled defensively. "She thinks you should be ashamed of EJ and Mama. And Cousin Joey is thinking things _much_ worse!"

But I wasn't even listening to Rosie because Carlie was walking towards me. She smiled, introduced herself, and when I did the same, she asked if she could sit next to me. I did one better, and pulled her into my lap. I felt whole with her this close to me. She looked just as happy to be in my arms as I was to have her there.

"Calm down Jazz, you can't control anyone's thoughts but your own." Carlie commented when she finally noticed her sister throwing a fit. "Besides, you could always have EJ shield their thoughts from you if it bugs you that much."

EJ didn't seem to be caring that everyone was staring at him or that his sisters were talking about him. His eyes were glued on Sara's and, to my shock, hers were stuck on his. But...but, how was that possible? Sara wasn't a wolf!

Suddenly, the air shifted and a small grey wolf was standing in front of our group. EJ stood in front of Sara protectively, and I tried to force Carlie behind me as well, but she just stood up proudly like she was ready to fight if need be. I choked back a sob when I noticed that my little sister Tia was the one who now was in wolf form.

Rosie phased too and I tried to suppress my urge to phase as well. Jacob phased and both girls whimpered when he barked to give them a command. He was still the rightful Alpha after all. Nessie handed Tia and Rosie both sets of clothing from the truck and the two wolves retreated to the bushes.

"I want that shirt back when you're done." Carlie teased with a laugh. I couldn't help laughing along with her. God, her laugh lit up my world. I could hear a couple of my Pack brothers laughing along with her husky laugh and I tried to contain my joy at the fact that my imprint seemed to already be accepted.

Jacob, still in wolf form, glared at his werewolf daughter but Carlie only grinned back. She was defiant, my imprint.

"What? Come on, Daddy, you know that's my favorite shirt!" She paused, her grin widening to the familiar wolfish smile that most of us could pull off, but on her it looked like it was something completely original. "If you let me visit Aunt Alice, I'll let Tia keep it as a dishrag if she wants."

Nessie started laughing, her laugh a high pitched bell, and she nodded. She tugged on Jake's ear and he stood up straighter. His eyes met Rosie's and she nodded. Nessie got back in the truck and Jacob bounded after her, laughing the whole way.

"See the problems you've caused?" Vanessa angrily accused EJ and I tried to warn him that Sara was getting too close, her hands shaking as she tried to stand in front of her imprint. "Now we've got two more wolves and who knows how many more you've triggered?"

Sara phased and, like I assumed, EJ had been too close. EJ was laying on the ground, his arm bleeding uncontrollably, within seconds. Sara started trying to lick up his wound, but his sisters took over.

I hated that Carlie left my side even for a second, so I followed close behind, keeping her steady as she spoke to Sara's wolf form. "We need to get him to our grandfather Carlisle. Vampires can't get hurt…except by werewolves." She looked like she might cry as she spoke and I tried to control my own emotions at seeing my imprint upset.

I watched helplessly as Carlie and Rosie place EJ on Sara's back.

I tried to stop her, but before I could even call out her name, Carlie took off in the woods towards Forks. My imprint was able to phase on the spot without anyone seeing anything. She was a quicker phaser than Jacob or even temperamental Paul. I whimpered when Carlie was out of my sight, but Rosie, who was running with vampire speed, looked back at me with knowing eyes.

When Sara, with EJ on her back, tried to follow them, her brother Tim asked where she was going rudely, blocking her path. She growled and jumped around him with a quicker speed than I had seen any of the wolves possess. It was a wonder she hadn't phased sooner. Usually the stronger wolves were the first to phase in a generation. That's why my father was first in his generation, and Tessa and Vanessa were the first in ours.

I stared at Timmy and when he felt the authoritive stare, he looked at me with a gulp.

"Y-yes?" He asked, noticing how angry I looked.

"Why did you try to stop her? Didn't you see that she was just trying to take care of her imprint?" I asked, trying to control my shaking.

"Bu-but he's a half-vampire. He could kill my sister." Timmy said, startled that I was getting upset.

"He's her imprint. She _needs_ to be with him right now." I explained, and a look crossed his face as if he didn't quite understand that that had happened. "It would kill her if she _wasn't_ there right now."

"If anything happens to her..." Tommy piped in, joining his twin in their concern for her well-being.

"Nothing will happen. She's safe. I know that Carlie wouldn't let anything happen to anyone that matters to me." I stated with conviction. Even though I had only met my imprint a mere twenty minutes ago, I knew that it was the truth.

"Call Jacob with Dad's phone," I advised, handing them the family cell. Since no one had anyone to call that wasn't on the Rez and since most of them could communicate via Wolf Pack, there was no need for cell phones like it would be in a big city.

"Tell him that you'll cover with your parents in case EJ doesn't recover by the time school ends." I said, as Tommy struggled to find the never used number of Jacob Black. "You know Leah will freak out if she finds out that your sister phased, let alone that she imprinted on a half-vampire."

"What should I tell the rents if they ask?" Timmy asked quietly, always willing to follow my orders.

I shrugged. "Just tell them that she's at our house or something."

I turned to leave, heading in the direction that my chest was pulling me, but Vanessa glared at me. "You can't just skip school, Sammy. Daddy would whop you if he found out."

"I have to check on Sara and the injured boy. What sort of Alpha would I be if I let them go alone?" I said honestly, though I only truly cared how my imprint was feeling.


	9. Someday We Will

**AN: Since some of you guys have been replying annonomously, I'm just going to answer the reviews up here. **

_***Why hasn't the volturi come down on them or the wolfpack since their secret was discovered? **_

**Because the Volturi have no need for the Pack, or at least no real reason that I could ever see. **

**They were interested, but since they were pretty much embarrassed in front of their witnesses when Alice and Jasper showed up with Nahuel, I assume that they didn't want to start anything else against the Cullens. **

**Besides, the Pack were huge in numbers and in an alliance with the Cullens already. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Rosie Cullen-Black's POV

"Yeah, I know." I said softly into the phone, trying to keep the tension out of my voice.

"Please, Jazzlyn, you know that I would be there if I could." Jesse, my wonderful imprint, replied. It had been two months since I had last seen him. Two months, three days, and eleven hours actually.

As promised, Jesse came down to visit two days after we arrived to bring the second load of our stuff in a trailer. Though we could have probably gotten it all in one trip, I knew that my mom was looking out for me when she told Aunt Becca that we needed to send the rest down with my imprint.

But the weekend he spent down here was way too short for my liking. Though we celebrated my sixteenth birthday, and the fact that I would forever be physically nineteen since I had finally stopped growing, it still didn't seem like enough time could ever be spent with my imprint. The party was great and Jesse taking me out to dinner afterwards was even better, but it had been two months since then. Two entirely long months.

"I know you would." I said regretfully.

And I did. I understood that Jesse needed to finish out his senior year. And I understood that Aunt Becca, his step-mother for the last thirteen years, wanted him to graduate in Tennesse where we had been living and he had been attending school. I even understood that the next seven months were going to be awful while I waited for my soul mate to end a chapter in his life that should have been closed a long time ago.

But I needed him here, with me.

"Rosie..." Jesse said gently and I tried to blink back the tears forming in my mascara covered eyes.

"You never call me my nickname." I commented, trying to distract myself from crying.

"I know, babe, I just have this feeling that something's off with you." Jesse said and my heart soared. He felt it!

Unlike most imprinted couples, Jesse and I were different. I don't know if it was because I imprinted on him and I'm only a quarter wolf, or because of the fact that Jesse is twenty-seven technically and I'm just now technically sixteen (though we both look at least nineteen). But for whatever reason, we didn't fit the perfect imprint mold.

When we first imprinted, Jesse moved away for two years and I was fine. Neither of us were miserable, though we both felt the pull towards the other one. But since our kiss the day that my family moved back to La Push, it seemed like our bond had taken on a "normal" status.

I cried myself to sleep the night that Jesse's phone died and he couldn't give me my goodnight call. And he felt my distress today and called me to check up on me even though my texts throughout class didn't mention anything being off.

"I'm fine." I said, with a sad smile on my face. "I just miss you, is all."

"I miss you too." Jesse said and I relished the sound of those words coming from his mouth. "But I'll be on Christmas break in a week and then we'll get to spend almost a whole month together. Alright?"

"Yeah." I replied, a huge smile breaking across my face. As if I could forget that Jesse's school went on break in six days. Still, that seemed like forever away right now.

Especially since I was now surrounded by three happy couples instead of just the usual one. My parents I could handle being in love, but both of my siblings had found their other halves when we first moved here, so the last two months have been difficult for me.

I don't know who was worse, Sara Call and EJ or Carlie and Sammy Uley. I didn't think it was strange that my soul mate was my older sister's soul mate's long lost uncle, so that wasn't a big deal. What I did mind though was when I walked into a room and had to remind either of the two couples to keep it PG. I mean, I know that finding an imprint is to help keep the werewolf gene going and all, but do they always have to show their physical affection in the living room?

"So, tell me what's really bugging you." Jesse said, knowing that I had a reason to my sudden attachment to him. I had been fine, for the most part, since I got here as long as I could talk to him on the phone at some point, but today was different.

Jesse waited three minutes and twenty-eight seconds patiently while I tried to word it so it didn't sound awful.

"EJ and Sara are talking about getting married in the spring!" I blurted out at last.

Once the words were out, I couldn't stop them. I confessed everything: from the envy I felt when I found out to the anger coming from Sara's parents and support from my own parents to the jealousy at wanting that with Jesse someday.

"You want a battle with my parents?" Jesse asked, and I could practically feel his smirk. "Because my father, Joshua Uley, and my mother are both dead."

"No, stupid," I said, rolling my eyes. "I want to marry yo-Oh, crap." I said, realizing what I had just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that, uh..."

Jesse's laughter enveloped the phone.

"It's not funny, you know." I said, my embarrassment turning into irritation quickly.

"Honey, I'm sorry I laughed." Jesse said, sobering up. "I just, you're just so adorable when you get flustered that I'm picturing how your nose is squincing up and your cheeks are flushed. I needed that image in my head so I can get through this next week, okay?" He asked and I could hear both sincerity and mocking in his voice.

"Sure, sure." I replied, only now slightly annoyed.

We settled into a silence, neither of us sure what to say next. When Jesse finally spoke again, his voice was serious.

"You know I plan on making you my wife someday, don't you?" Jesse asked after a long pause.

I gulped in response.

"You have two more years of high school and I have one." Jesse stated. "Let's not rush the little bit of childhood you have left by talking about such serious things, okay?"

"Someday we will." I said confidently, proud that my voice didn't waver.

"Yes," I could hear his smile again in his voice, "someday we will."


	10. Something to Say

Chapter 9

Sara Call's POV

When EJ picked me up from my house, I didn't expect anything special, well at least nothing like what ended up happening.

It was our two month anniversery so he was taking me on a moonlit picnic on the beach. I wore a white cream knee-length summer dress despite it being mid-December and carried my sandles in my hand as we walked. EJ was in his best pair of jeans, although the Cullen-Black family had all nice clothing so it wasn't really saying much, and the aqua blue button-down shirt that always made me want to kiss him endlessly.

We walked in silence for a good twenty minutes, just going back and forth along the beach, before he set down the picnic basket that was in his hand not holding mine. I dropped my shoes into the sand as well when he grabbed for my other hand.

"I know we haven't known each other very long..." EJ, my wonderful boyfriend and imprint, said and I nodded.

"Two months and five days." I added helpfully when he didn't continue, my smile reaching well across my face.

"Yes," EJ said, a betwixt expression on his beautiful pale face, "two months and five days...but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Me too." I agreed. "I know you better than I know myself, it seems sometimes."

"Because of imprintin-" EJ began but I cut him off.

"I don't think that that's the imprint," I added, "or at least not_ just_ the imprint. Something about you just has felt right."

EJ smiled at that, but continued. He seemed determined to say whatever was on his chest, so I let him. I hid my amused smile at his flustered state as best as I could. He stared down at the picnic basket, his eyes not meeting mine as he said the words he had obviously rehearsed.

"I didn't believe in imprinting before I met you, but then the magic got to me." EJ said, a rare frown crossing his face. Uh-oh, I didn't like where this was going. "It consumed me entirely. All I could think about was you and I would do anything to protect you, even from my sisters. Though they're flesh and blood, you are so much more to me, Sara."

I let out a small sigh of relief hearing his words.

"You mean a lot to me too." I confessed, a small blush rising on my cheeks. Though I was a wolf and wasn't able to show it as much because of my dark complexion, I still could tell that my face was red. I hoped that EJ didn't notice.

"So, I guess I have to believe in imprinting now," EJ said, trying to joke though his voice was still serious, "because imprinting brought me you."

I smiled at that and leaned over to press my lips briefly to his. "I'm glad for imprinting too." I agreed.

"Now, how about that picnic you promised me?" I asked, but EJ just shook his head.

"I'm almost done, please, I have to say this." EJ said and the sincerity in his voice was what made me continue to stand there with my hands in his while he looked nervously at our joined hands.

"Go on," I urged lightly, my voice barely above a whisper, though he heard it.

"You know that I love you..." EJ added, his eyes staring into my eyes though his hands were shaking nervously.

"Yes, I know you love me." I said, remembering our first date when he had blurted it out before he had even given me my first kiss. "I love you too."

EJ smiled full-force and his slightly glimmering teeth shone in the moonlight. I was enchanted yet again by his beauty.

"What I'm trying to say is...we have our whole lives planned out already. I know that you're the only one that will ever capture my attention and I hope that you feel the same way towards me." EJ stated, his golden-green eyes hopeful so I nodded to reassure him. "You'll be seventeen tommorrow and we both graduate in April...I don't see why we have to wait to get started on our life now."

"Wait, what are you saying, EJ?" I asked slowly, confusion all over my face.

My imprint knelt down, his right knee sticking out as he sat on his left one, and pulled a small object from his pocket.

"Sara Suzane Clearwater-Call, will you marry me?" EJ asked, his eyes meeting mine as he opened the lid to reveal the dimond and gold band inside.

I looked at the engagement ring in the velvet black box, my voice frozen in my throat. I stayed like that for a good four or five minutes before I even attempted to blink.

"Please say something, Sara." EJ said, his voice starting to panic.

"Yes." I whispered, falling down on my knees next to him.

A small smile broke out across his lips. "Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for..."

"YES!" I said, a little louder as I wrapped my arms around him to cover his face, neck, anything I could get within my grasp with kisses. "Of course I'll marry you, silly boy."

Now, if only telling my parents was as easy as getting engaged to the man I love was.


	11. Regrets

**AN: Some of this chapter is a repeat, but I thought that him proposing was so cute lol. Don't worry, there's new stuff towards the middle. Review:D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Edward Jacob Cullen-Black's POV

The thoughts kept bouncing around in my head. _Ask her. Ask her. Ask her. _

I picked Sara up for our two month anniversary with the intention of asking her the Big Question. Though we were young, I loved her, and thanks to imprinting, I knew that there would never be anyone who could even come close to matching the love we shared. I wanted to make her mine permanently, even if we had to have an extremely long engagement.

"I know we haven't known each other very long..." How did you tell the girl you loved that two months and five days was all you needed to fall completely-head-over-heels-in-love with her?

_Quit being a wimp and just ask her already._

"Two months and five days." Sara piped up, her eyes lit up in a smile which I automatically returned. As nervous as I felt, I knew that she was right there with me.

"Yes," I agreed, trying to hold back an overbearing smile when I realized that she was counting the days just like I was, "two months and five days...but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"I know you better than I know myself, it seems sometimes." My heart leapt.

_Ask her already, moron!_

"Because of imprintin-" I started, trying to remember my speech properly. I had spent the better part of last weekend, when I wasn't with Sara, planning out what I should say.

"I don't think that that's the imprint, or at least not_ just_ the imprint. Something about you just has felt right." By now, my heart was doing nervous back-flips.

"I didn't believe in imprinting before I met you, but then the magic got to me." I said, frowning at how this was coming out. Shoot! I saw panic and defiance in her eyes, so I continued in a rush. "It consumed me entirely. All I could think about was you and I would do anything to protect you, even from my sisters. Though they're flesh and blood, you are so much more to me, Sara."

"You mean a lot to me too." Her cheeks turned the most precious shade of pink.

"So, I guess I have to believe in imprinting now," I tried to joke, trying to get a smile back onto my imprinter's face, "because imprinting brought me you."

"I'm glad for imprinting too." She kissed me lightly. "Now, how about that picnic you promised me?"

"I'm almost done, please, I have to say this." I said and when she told me to continue, I did.

"You know that I love you..." I said, looking at her hopefully. Though we had said those three words many times before, I needed to know that she understood where I was going with this. Luckily, she confirmed it. "What I'm trying to say is...we have our whole lives planned out already. I know that you're the only one that will ever capture my attention...I don't see why we have to wait to get started on our life now."

"Wait, what are you saying, EJ?" Sara asked and my nerves kicked in again.

I knelt down and pulled the ring box from my pocket. "Sara Suzanne Clearwater-Call, will you marry me?"

She was frozen in shock and I cursed myself for springing this on her. Of course it was too soon! Why did I ever think she would go for this. We were seventeen, too young to actually get married without parental permission.

"Please say something, Sara."

"Yes." She whispered, getting down on the sand next to me. I wondered if I had just imagined her answer but she reached for my hands gently.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for..." I could still see the doubt in her eyes. It flashed and was gone before I even had a second to notice it. But like everything about her, I noticed the slight flicker.

To reassure me, she said "yes" louder and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her feather-light kisses on my cheek, the base of my neck, close to my ear, along my jaw, and finally on my lips before she pulled back and gave me an exasperated sigh. "Of course I'll marry you, silly boy."

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." I stated simply, trying to calm my nerves as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her small left ring finger.

For being half-vampire, I had never felt more human.

Sara gave me butterflies like nothing else and I wondered briefly if this was how Grandma Bella had acted around Grandpa Edward when she was still human. I could understand why they would call her a klutz if this was how she reacted around mythological men like Grandpa and Dad. Because Sara's gentle face and killer personality did that to me. I was tongue-tied and battling butterflies whenever she was near.

"You have no idea how happy _you've_ just made _me_." Sara contradicted, a dazzling smile across her lips. She pressed said lips to mine and I could hear both of our heartbeats reacting to the sensation.

When we were breathless, I pulled away for her sake (half-vampires can hold their breath longer than even a wolf can) and rested my forehead against hers.

"Wow." Sara commented, looking down at our intertwined hands. Her left ring finger glittered in the pale moonlight. "This is really happening."

"It's not too late to back out now." I joked, but the seriousness was behind my statement. If Sara didn't want this, then there was no way that I was going to push her. She was almost seventeen and I had just turned it. We had forever together since she was going to continue to phase to be with me, so there was no reason to rush things. It was her pace.

"Never." Sara whispered confidently. "You're stuck with me now." She stuck her tongue out at me playfully and I let out a chiming laugh.

"Alright, Mrs. Black, whatever you say goes." I said, the hummingbird in my chest fluttering at the thought of her taking my last name.

"And what if I want to keep my maiden name?" Sara taunted, though I could tell that she wasn't serious.

"Then I'd let you." I replied honestly. "But where's the fun in that?"

"What about a combination?" Sara teased. "I could be Sara CCCB. Kinda cute, don't you think?"

"What would that make you? A Clearwater-Call-Cullen-Black?" I teased back.

"Wow, I bet our parents never imagined that their lives would forever be intertwined back when the Pack was formed." Sara admitted, staring off towards the ocean.

"Yeah." I replied unsteadily.

Of course we both grew up knowing about the Pack and its history. I just never imagined that I'd ever become a part of its future. I didn't phase so I never thought that I'd be connected to the Pack like my sisters were.

There was a lot of bad blood between the Uley's and my dad, only because of the rift that was caused when two packs were suddenly needed after my mom was born, and then again when Rosie was born and our presence here started triggering massive pregnancies towards the locals.

We really did join the Pack back together finally-once-and-for-all, my family did I mean. Sammy Uley imprinted on Carlie, his long-lost-uncle Jesse imprinted on Rosie, and Sara imprinted on me. All of the main wolves' children were connected to our family now either by blood, marriage, or imprints.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Sara said finally. I could tell that it was forced a little as I knew that her thoughts drifted towards her parents.

"They'll be happy." I replied sternly, willing myself to believe it as well.

For the last two months, Embry had been nothing but nice to me and I could tell that he was happy that I would be taking care of his little girl for the rest of eternity, thus meaning that he would never have to see her die. I could tell that he was happy for me, though, since he could sense his wife's disapproval, he was a bit nervous when the subject was brought up around her.

Though our engagement was quick, I knew that Embry would stand behind me. I talked to him about it the very first time that I met him, wasting no time in telling him that someday I would marry his daughter, and at the time he had laughed and said "you're already in the family, son."

Then there was Leah. She was another story completely. I knew that Sara's mother didn't exactly approve of our relationship, but it wasn't like I could ever hurt her daughter. I know that she was still slightly upset about Sam breaking her heart all those years ago when he imprinted, then fatally wounded her cousin Emily, but that was water under the bridge now, I hoped.

She was only upset that she couldn't be happy with Embry until they mutually imprinted at my parents' wedding, years after she was miserable over her breakup with Sam. I think deep down she still blamed my mom for that, though it had nothing to do with her. Leah couldn't be angry at Dad since he was her only friend at that time.

"I'm not so sure." Sara muttered quietly.

"They're your parents. Aren't they supposed to want what's best for you?" I asked and when she nodded, I continued. "Do I make you happy?"

"Unbelievably." Sara answered automatically, without even a second thought. I smiled at the instantaneousness of it.

"Then your parents will be happy for us." I concluded, wrapping my arms around her torso. "Now...let's go share the good news, eh?"

Sara nodded, reaching down to strap on her saddles, and I grabbed the long forgotten picnic basket.

When we got back to her house, it was well after midnight. I had informed Embry that we would be out late, but that I wouldn't touch his daughter so he didn't need to worry.

Unfortunately, trying to sneak Sara back inside her house that contained four active wolves was a lot more difficult that expected. Her twin little brothers were the ones who answered the door when she turned the key.

"You're in troooouubbble." Tommy said, a smirk on his lips.

"Can it, Tom." Sara said coldly, her happy bubble from earlier gone.

"Touchy-touchy." His twin teased and I glared at Timmy.

"Sara Sue!" Leah roared, coming into the living room with fiery eyes. "I was worried sick, where were you?"

"At the beach, Momma. Like I told you." Sara said honestly.

"You were supposed to be back two hours ago." Leah asked, unconsciously sniffing the air for any traces of sex on us. I knew that she did it every time the two of us entered the house, but her lack of trust was a little more than irritating.

"I...look, Momma." Sara said, holding out her left hand for her family to see.

Embry walked into the room looking tired. "What's all the commotion?"

"You're daughter is pregnant." Leah stated and I let out an involuntary hiss. Embry's eyes narrowed when he saw the ring and then he was crossing the room. He had me in a chokehold before I even knew what hit me.

"Daddy, no!" Sara cried, pounding her fists against her father's back to get him off of me. "It's not like that! You don't understand!"

"I told you not to touch my daughter, did I not?" Embry asked, his grip on me tightening as he spoke. The oxygen around my mouth seemed precious and I fought to inhale some of it. For a half-vampire to need air, his grip had to be extremely strong around my neck.

"Daddy!" Sara demanded once more, her eyes filled with tears. That was what broke me. I couldn't stand to see my imprint crying. I willed every fiber of energy I had left and pushed Embry far away from Sara. I crouched in front of my imprint protectively, gasping for breath.

"She's not pregnant." I spit out when I finally got some air to my lungs.

"Then what's with the ring?" Leah asked suspiciously.

"I love your daughter, ma'am, and plan to marry her once we graduate." I stated as calmly as I could.

"Like heck you will." Leah stated just as calmly. "No child of mine will marry a leech."

"You're denying me my imprint?" Sara asked in disbelief. "Isn't that hypocritical?"

"You will not talk to your mother that way, young lady." Embry said, though I could tell that he was only responding to his imprint's needs. His eyes looked remorseful.

"She's being unreasonable!" Sara exclaimed defiantly. "I'm marrying EJ in the spring, and there's nothing you or anyone else could do to stop it."

She stormed out of the house and I trailed behind her, following her trail of furry. When she finally slowed down, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She wept for twenty minutes before her tears stopped and her breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry about them." Sara apologized, but I just shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I stated, kissing the top of her head. Though she was tall because she was a wolf, I was still a good two inches taller than her.

"Any regrets?" I asked a moment later when she didn't say anything, holding my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Never. Not a single regret." Sara answered. "I love you, EJ. I just wish that my parents could see that too."

"They will." I promised into her hair. "They will."


	12. Mandi's Excitement

_Previously on BAB:_

_"You have two more years of high school and I have one. Let's not rush the little bit of childhood you have left by talking about such serious things, okay?"_

_"Someday we will." _

* * *

Chapter 11

Jesse Uley's POV **(I'm so excited to do his view! :D)**

I was flipping through a photo album that Jazzlyn sent me of her new life in La Push when I felt the imprint pull tugging on me again. I sighed; Jazzlyn was missing me again. Like I wasn't dying to phase right now and go see her. I only had two hours until we were going down as a family to visit the Cullen-Blacks.

But I had to do things normally. We had forever to be together since she was frozen at nineteen and I was physically stuck in my early twenties. But I wanted Rosie to have a life without me, no matter how painful it was for me at the moment, because I respected Jacob enough to let him have these last two years with his youngest daughter before she would forever be mine.

Coming from a not-so-perfect family, I wanted Jazzlyn to have her normal life for as long as she could. I wasn't selfish enough to steal the remaining time from her parents.

"Jesse Uley! Get downstairs!" Rebecca yelled.

She had recently stopped calling me 'Jesse Umpta' which is the last name that my father Jaro Umpta, aka Joshua Uley, named me. I liked having my real name. Especially since it meant that Becca no longer saw me as just some unwanted guest that she took in out of pity that both my parents were dead.

After his death, she went back to her maiden name and when Mandi was born, she offered to adopt me legally, but I refused, though she was my legal guardian still. If I was a Black, then marrying Jazzlyn someday would be extremely weird. I had no blood relation to my imprint but I don't think other people would understand the circumstances if we shared the same last name. I was grateful for her aunt for raising me, but all I cared about was making things easier for Jazzlyn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered, shutting Jazzlyn's scrapbook and setting it delicately on the nightstand by my bed. The binding was wearing out on the book and I knew I'd have to have Jazz make me another one soon. God, I missed her.

When I got downstairs, Mandi was bouncing up and down on the couch. Though she was fourteen, I knew that I would always picture her as a nine year old. She was completely full of energy all the time!

"Guess what, Jess?" Mandi asked, ever the ball of excitement, her grey eyes as wide as saucers as she tried to keep whatever secret she held.

"What, Amanda?" I asked with an eye roll. I had no time for my half sister's antics today; not when there was only a few hours until I could see Jazzlyn.

Though Joshua Uley was both of our fathers, Mandi definitely took more after Rebecca Black. Both women were easily distracted and loved anything with glitter. Oh, and they were both awful secret keepers (which I found surprising about Becca since she kept her husband's identity a secret for thirteen years until he died).

"Mom is letting us go to La Push!" Mandi shouted happily. Her curly black hair was tied up in a bun, though loose bits were falling in her face.

It was no secret that my little sister idolized the reservation. We had never set foot on the land where our father and Mandi's mother were born because Becca was too ashamed to return. When I helped Jazzlyn move in two months ago, I stopped by their house on the border, but that was as close as I got to my heritage.

"_What?_" I exclaimed, trying to hold on to my temper. Did Becca not understand the implications? Surely, she knew that I resembled Joshua and that anyone on the reservation would notice it too?

"I thought it would be best if everything was out in the open before we moved down there." Becca spoke up quietly. After I graduated and Mandi finished eighth grade, it was planned that our little family would move to Washington.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. Though she wasn't my mother, I still thought of her with the utmost respect and love. I could tell that this was going to be very difficult for her. "No one has to know about...dad."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it's something that I have to do." She looked like she might get sick. "I've been a coward about this for far too long. It's time to face up to my mistakes."

"You were young and in love." I reminded her.

"So was Julie." Becca said quietly. We had never spoken of Sam's mother before and I knew this trip was going to be painful for Rebecca. Julie Uley moved off of the reservation as soon as Sam turned eighteen though, so at least Becca wouldn't have to face the woman whose husband she stole.

"I'm excited." Mandi interfered, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't care what happened...I have another older brother that I get to meet. And cousins!" She blinked when Becca frowned at her.

"I mean, _more_ cousins." She added lightly. "I know that Rosie, EJ, and Carlie are my cousins, but they're just a bit...odd." Mandi, since she wasn't a wolf and Becca didn't want her to grow up thinking I was weird, was never told the Quilluite legends.

Amanda looked at me seriously. "How many kids does Sam have again?"

Since Jazzlyn was in contact with them everyday at school, I knew a lot about our cousins. "Six."

"_SIX_?" Mandi looked like she was about to explode from happiness. "I have six cousins!_ Nine_, counting the Cullen-Blacks." She looked thoughtful. "And I'm the baby, aren't I?" Her mood seemed to dampen a little.

"Miley, the youngest, is only a year older than you. I think you'd like her." I added with a small smile.

"Really?" Mandi asked, her grey eyes hopeful and innocent.

I couldn't ruin this trip for her, even though I knew that the Uleys, Sam especially, might not be completely welcoming to the family that ruined his as a kid.


	13. Thoughts

Chapter 12

Jesse Uley's POV

The drive from Tennessee to Washington state was one of the longest trips in my entire life. With Rebecca at the wheel, it was taking a lot longer than it had taken me two months ago when I came to visit Rosie by myself. The closer I got to my imprint, the more restless I became.

I spotted the familiar treeline that said we were only a twenty minute drive from La Push border.

"Jazzlyn." I uttered her name quietly, seeing her figure far before my stepmother-of-sorts and half sister ever would, and my heart leaped.

She was running along the side of the car, well hidden in the forest from human eyes. But I saw her. And, god, did it hurt to not be allowed to touch her just yet. She had a carefree smile on her face as she kept eye contact with me. I was mesmerized by her grace and agility, though I knew I always would.

It had been too long since I last saw her. Two months was entirely too long to go without seeing this gorgeous creature everyday. Honestly, I'm not even sure how I managed it. The imprint pull was always there in the pit of my stomach, begging me to return home; "home" being wherever Jazzlyn was.

The last time we had spoken on the phone, an excruciating six days ago, she proposed to me accidently. Not that I minded, far from it; I _loved_ the idea of giving her a fairytale wedding and raising a family together. But I knew that I had to be patient. Though she looked nineteen, and would forever, she was still technically just now seventeen and I was twenty-seven. She was still young and I wanted her to experience her own life before she tied herself to me forever.

"Did you say something, Jess?" Mandi asked from the backseat. She was doodling on a notepad, so it wasn't a surprise when she got distracted by another inspiration and didn't realize I had never replied.

Fourteen was such a fun age for my sister, though every other female I had ever met found it to be a difficult stage in their lives. Mandi was an optomist to the extreme and never let anything weigh her down. Not even the thought that some of the kids on the reservation might hate her for what she stood for. She was the physical representation of Rebecca Black and Joshua Uley's greatest sin.

That made me even more of an outcast. At least Jaro had married her mother, like he had done with Sam's mother, Julie, before he left each woman for another. Though he had never been faithful to either, he at least had the balls to man-up and claim his children. Unlike with my mother.

My mother had been...well, she was a call-girl. And Jaro called, _a lot_.

I was the result of one of his weekend flings away from Rebecca in Hawaii. Becca knew that Joshua wasn't completely faithful, but she was naive and in love. Plus with the new baby on the way, she figured that he would have to put aside his faults and focus on his family again. But she was wrong. So wrong.

Joshua was planning on leaving Becca. This much I gathered from my mother, at least, so who knows if he would have actually gone through with it or not.

Mommy dearest, though she never said it in so many words, was still in love with him. It was hard for her to raise me for the twelve years that she did by herself, especially when I phased into a giant wolf for the first time in front of her, but she believed that Joshua, who she knew as Jim Upston, was always going to come back for her.

And he did. Ever six months or so, he would go on a "business trip" to visit her. He never found out about me, Mommy dearest was careful about that little information, but she told him all about the rest of her life and how well off she was now. And she was doing well, sleeping with Senators and Business men had it's perks. Jaro was the only lowlife that she still kept around.

When she offered him half of whatever she made, he came to his senses. My mother rushed home the day before he was due back into town (and the day before they were killed) to announce that I was going to live with a neighbor for a little while. "Not forever, kid." She had said, but I knew from the look in her eyes that she wasn't ever coming back.

I was hurt and heartbroken...so I followed her later that night. I was in wolf form for the first time since I had phased and saw everything. They had passion, I'll give them that. Unfortunately, the semi that hit them didn't appreciate the fact that they were tangled up on the side of the road in the backseat of her car.

Mandi was in the womb when he died in a car with my mother, so she never had any resentment towards him for not being there. Rebecca never hid the fact that we had different fathers and that Sam and his family were out there somewhere connected to us as well, but she didn't really have the heart to explain to Mandi just how awful of a man Joshua really was.

Besides, who knows how many other half-siblings I have out there? How many other children would grow up never knowing that Joshua, Jaro, Jim, whatever name he went by when he lied to all those women, was their father? I pitied them most of all; those hypothetical results of one night stands with a man carrying the phasing gene. At least I was around people who understood my birthright.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was envious of Sam for his brief time with Joshua. I knew that Mandi was too, though she'd never admit it either. It was just not in the cards for us to have a relationship with him and I know that if he were still alive, I wouldn't want to anyways.

When we finally stopped the car in the Cullen-Black's winding driveway, I lept out of the passanger seat. I had seen Jazzlyn dart into her house from a side door, too fast for human eyes to catch, so I decided to go find her myself.

"Aunt Nessie! Uncle Jake!" Mandi yelled from the car when she spotted them on the porch.

I was already half way up the stairs and only stopped for a second to glance at them. My eyes had trouble focusing on their features when I could hear Jazzlyn somewhere in the house behind them. I guess they noticed too, though.

"Just go, son." Jacob said with a low chuckle and even Nessie grinned my way.

I grinned back at the two of them. I'm so glad that I had future in-laws as amazing as the two of them. Nessie had always been on my side when it came to dating her daughter, though I knew that Jacob trusted me with her too. I appreciated that they were an imprinted couple though, because they understood my burning desire to see Jazzlyn right this second after two months away.

I breezed past EJ on the couch, snuggled up with his new fiance, and tried not to vomit at the love pouring out of that particular imprinted couple. Sara was in his lap, her left hand shinning in the light from all angles as the world was left to admire her ring, and her tongue was pretty deep down his throat. I could see what Rosie meant.

I spotted EJ's twin on the back porch with her own loverboy. Carlie was grinning at Sammy Uley as if he had single-handedly just saved the entire planet from a zombie invasion. My heart dropped upon seeing my nephew for the first time in real life. I had plenty of images in my head of him thanks to phasing with Jazzlyn when I came back to visit her a few months ago, but this was different.

He was real. Which meant so was his father, my half-brother. Oh, god. I don't think I could do this anymore. Coming here to meet the Pack was a bad idea. I should go back to the car and warn Becca how awful an idea this was.

Then he turned around to see who Carlie was staring at his eyes froze. His dark brown eyes with just a hint of green mixed in. Just like mine.

"You can come out here, if you want, Jesse." Carlie prompted, knowing how vital it was that I meet my family. But I just shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen Jazzlyn yet." I said, a sudden urgancy in my tone. I had to see her _now_. Or I was going to completely lose it.

"Yeah, okay." Carlie said, dejected. "I think I saw her run upstairs."

I nodded and followed the tug at my heart that was Jazzlyn. She was indeed upstairs. I knocked lightly on the bedroom door that I knew was hers and waited patiently for her to unlock it. Her skinny arm pulled me inside the room before I even had a chance to think.

She pressed her cool lips against mine urgently, her new physical age making her much more bold than she had ever been before. Or maybe it was from our time apart? Who knew? And honestly, I didn't really care what the reason was.

I clutched her to me, kissing her with gentle passion. When we finally pulled away, I was a little breathless.

"Well, that's one way to say 'hello'." I said, grinning like an idiot at her. "God, I've missed you, Jazz." I kissed her temple lightly before pressing my forehead against hers.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." She countered and I only grinned in response. If only she knew, if only she knew.

"So, uh, Sammy is downstairs." I said when we finally seemed to both have our breathing under control.

"Oh, I guess I should have mentioned that..." Jazzlyn said, her beautiful eyes trying to avoid mine.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid for whatever it was that she was hiding from me.

"Um, well, you know how Becca called Dad and told him that she wasn't going to hide anymore from the Pack?" Jazzlyn bit her lip and I knew that the worst was truly yet to come. She never bit her lip unless she was nervous. It was one of the habits that I usually found adorable.

I nodded, "uh-huh."

"Well, you see...he sort of invited...or rather, he told Mom and she invited..." She stumbled on the right phrasings and I let her take her time to get it all right, if that was what she wanted.

"Go on." I urged gently, rubbing a soothing circle on the back of one of her hands that I had in mine. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

And in typical spur-of-the-moment can't-contain-herself spirit, Jazzlyn blurted out the one thing that I didn't think that I could handle today. "We're having a Pack Bonfire tonight to celebrate your guys' future return to La Push!"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, I think I'm addicted to Jesse's POV so next chapter is probably going to be his too :D He's going to meet the rest of the Pack though, so it'll be worth it. **

**Review if you love me :)**


	14. Meeting Sam Uley

Chapter 13

Jesse Uley's POV

Wolves know how to throw a mean party, I'll give them that. Though as to how much fun I ended up having, well, I'll let you decide.

Every wolf, present or past, was able to make it to the Cullen-Black property that night except Quil Ateara, which was expected, so the party started getting out of control far quicker than a frat party at a college campus ever would.

It was understandable that he missed our "Welcome to La Push" event, though. His wife, Claire, and their nine year old twins Ethan and Lizzie had all caught a virus. Or rather, she had caught it from her job at Forks Hospital as a nurse and she accidently passed it on to her children, since neither one of them had the phasing gene so their ammune systems were pretty weak.

Paul and Rachel were the first ones to arrive. Becca's twin showed up three hours early so that they could chat. I could see the strain of Becca's confession of why she hadn't returned to La Push and saw her eyes flicker briefly to me, but I just continued to smile reassuringly to her. She was strong.

Seventeen year olds, Joey and Johnny Black, were a sight to see. In Mandi's quick calculating of having nine cousins, she completely forgot about the pair, and she made up for it by keeping the two out of trouble once things got rough. Johnny was huge like any typical werewolf, whereas Joey looked like he had only recently begun sprouting up. Mandi eagerly got to know them while she waited for the "main event," aka Sam's arrival.

The next to show up, however, were the Clearwaters._ All_ of them.

Though Sara Sue was already here with EJ, she went to say hello to her parents as politely as she could muster. Leah looked hurt that Sara still wasn't back home yet after announcing her engagement, but from what Jazzlyn told me, the shewolf had overreacted and her daughter might not ever accept an apology.

Embry took his identical twins, Tom and Tim, over to say hello to Jacob instead. Better to avoid the fight, if one broke out, I assume. He seemed nice enough, from what I could gather, but his imprinted wife definitely wore the pants in their relationship. Not that he would mind, of course.

Seth Clearwater also arrived with them, though his family was a lot less dramatic with their entrance. He simply stepped out of Leah and Sara's way and went to say hello to the guests, ie Becca, Mandi, and me. I liked him immediately: warm smile, firm handshake, and not a single question about who my father was-though it was obvious that I was nearly a spitting image of Joshua Uley.

Amber, who seemed to be the only non-Quilluite imprint in the room, stood by Seth the entire evening and only spoke once without being spoken to first. I could see that she didn't quite fit in here, even though her oldest, Harry, was seventeen so she had been on the Rez for awhile. Harry was quiet too, though his twin brothers were anything but. I guess it came with not having the phasing gene because Mike and Miles, who were only a year younger than he was, exuted confidance.

Mandi lit up when she saw Harry though and stuck to his side the rest of the night. There was no way that either of them imprinted, so I was glad that my sister had a friend-of-choice here already. It was probably the red hair that drew her in. My little sister had been in a "ginger" phase for about three months now.

Jared and his wife Kim arrived amid the noise of the dancefloor being opened up for the younger ones. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that that man was Sam. I said a quick hello to them and introduced myself, though I made careful not to mention that he was my half-brother.

I didn't think he recognized the similarities, but I sure did. Oh, well. Better to keep another poor soul in the dark about their liniage. His mother was still happily married to his "father" and I didn't think it right to bring up her infidelity at a party like this.

It got me thinking though. I began to wonder about some of the other Pack members and how many of them could possibly be related to me, but shook my head. It was useless. None of it mattered. Sam was who I was here to meet. The rest could all fade away. Luckily, Kim was sterile though, or else I'd have to inform Mandi of more cousins to add to her seemingly ever-growing list.

When at long last, when I began to think that my nerves couldn't take it anymore, I spotted a minivan pulling up in the driveway.

Sammy was the first of the Young-Uley clan to enter the house. He searched the crowd for Carlie and then the two of them made scarce.

I held my breath as the triplets, my eighteen year old nieces, entered right behind him. I was thankful for Jazzlyn's descriptions of them from the last time we phased, or else I'd never be able to tell them apart. Vanessa had long straight hair, Tia had the same coloring and texture only short, and Tessa had curly hair that was shorter than Tia's. It was strange to see them so old, though. I was only nine years older than they were, though we looked physically around the same age.

Seventeen year old Emilia and fifteen year old Miley, the only nonphasing children in the bunch, were the next ones that I noticed. Sam seemed to have a protective barrier around them and his wife. I smiled when I saw Emily, though we had never met. Her three long scars on her face told me that she was accepting to the extreme. I only hoped that she would help me get to know Sam. I needed an ally in that house.

I didn't get up from my seat next to Jazzlyn when I noticed them enter. Nor did I go say hello when they made their introductions to Becca and Mandi. I held firm, my grip on Jazzlyn's hand never faltering, though my nerves sure did.

"You can do this." Jazzlyn whispered, leaning over to kiss just below my ear as she did so.

"I'm not quite sure." I muttered back, my gaze never leaving Sam's form.

"Stop being a wimp and just go talk to him." Jazz said, nudging my rib lightly.

"I...I can't." I admitted.

My imprint sighed next to me. Before I could stop her, she called Emily over here.

"Emily, meet my Jesse." Jazzlyn said, bursting with pride.

I stared at my sister-in-law. Surely she knew who I was. I looked a lot like her husband and knew that imprints noticed extreme traits like Sam and I share. And if she didn't notice the similarities, she was bound to have heard the rumors by now. All anyone had been talking about today was the gossip of Joshua Uley's illigitamite son showing up. The Pack was worse about gossiping than a group of teenage girls.

But she played it off as not knowing just exactly who I was, probably for my benefit.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a huge smile across half of her face. The side with the scarring twitched a little, but her lips couldn't rise completely like the uninjured side of her face did.

"You too." I said, reaching over to shake her hand.

"I'm sure my husband is around here somewhere." Emily said lightly, seeming to try to ease me into his life as if it wasn't the biggest moment of my life. "Oh, there he is."

"Sam!" Emily called, half of her face lit up in a huge smile as he spotted her. "Come over here."

Sam followed like the imprinted wolf that he was, though his eyes stayed trained on mine. "Yes, darling?" He asked, gently kissing the scared side of her face in greeting despite only being apart for a few minutes.

"Honey, meet..." Emily faked confusion and I tried not to blush at her attempt to get me to admit who I was. "Oh, I completely blanked. What was your name again, son?" She asked me and I knew that Emily would be my ally even if Sam disowned me.

"Jesse. Jesse Uley." I choked out at last, Jazzlyn sqeezing my hand for moral support. "I'm your half-brother." I added, though formal introductions weren't needed.

"I know." Sam said slightly darkly, though Emily nudged his rib and he seemed to brighten up a bit. "I, uh, met your little sister. Amanda, was it?" He asked and I nodded.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Does she...have the gene?' He asked, noticing my muscles bulging out from under my t-shirt.

"No." I said, thankfully and noticed that Sam let out a small sigh of relief too. "But, uh, I do."

Sam nodded. "I thought as much. Since I retired, I haven't kept up with Pack gossip, but it's easy to tell an active wolf when I see one."

"You aren't...angry?" Jazzlyn asked, a little in shock.

Sam let out a reluctant sigh, showing his age. Though he was nearly forty-five, he definitely looked much older from the stress of being the Alpha for all of these years despite the fact that he was physically a few years behind his wife. The stress of meeting me seemed to have aged him a year or two in the last few minutes too.

"As much as I would like to be angry. I can't." He glanced at me again. "You look just like him, you know My, um, _our" _He corrected himself and I knew that this would be an adjustment for both of us, "father."

"The eyes, I know." I said. That was the one thing that Becca always mentioned.

"No, no. Not just that." Sam said. "The chin too. And high eyebrows. And obviously, the skintone and hair color. Spitting image of him."

Sam glanced at my imprint sitting beside me on the couch and smiled weakly. "At least you won't leave town with a girl like this to make you stay." He tried to joke, though I could see that his father's abandonment was still sort of a fresh wound after so long.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said honestly. "I just have to get my diploma and then I'll be moving back here to be near Jazzlyn."

"Mandi and Rebecca too?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Becca knows that Mandi is going to need family now that she's a teenager...and, I'd like to hope that maybe you'd let her come over to your house to get to know our cousins..."

"Of course." Emily nodded warmly. "We're family, after all."

Sam nodded as well. "It seems that your sister has already befrended the entire Pack."

"She's your sister too." I said lightly and Sam's eyes widden a small fraction as he fully realized the truth.

"Yeah, so she is." He swallowed a lump in his throat. I bet it was hard for him to think about his father having numerous affairs and spawning children left and right. Especially when Joshua's youngest child, that we know of, was a year younger than his youngest grandchild.

He turned with Emily in tow to return to the rest of the party and stopped. "You...you really do look like he did...you know, right before he left."

I smiled, though not because I looked like my drunk, cheating, dishonest father. No, I smiled because I finally had a place to call home. I knew that it would take Sam a long time to fully accept me, but at least he didn't kick me off the Reservation. I snuggled up closer to my imprint, finally able to feel at peace about being here.


	15. I Love You

Chapter 14

Carlie Alison Cullen-Black's POV

"Sammy...oh, god, Sammy!" I murmured as my imprint sucked gently on my neck. He was going to be the death of me, I swear it.

He pulled back before he could leave a mark, much to my disappointment. I knew why though. Daddy nearly ripped Sammy apart when he saw my very first hicky (it took two and a half weeks to go away...two and a half weeks where Sammy was not allowed to physically touch me as a cruel punishment that Dad came up with).

I didn't mind though. It was worth it. And when our punishment was over, I was quick to give Sammy one too...or maybe six? I can't really remember. _That_ definitely got my parents attention...and his parents too.

Though we sometimes got physical, we were a lot better at hiding that then we were at hiding hickies. I just couldn't help it. I liked hickies. Because to me, hickies were a physical reminder of exactly what Sammy meant to me.

After our second punishment, though, Sammy put a stop to that. I was kinda sad that I wouldn't be getting any more anytime soon. But, I had to admit that it was easier to sneak away with Sammy when the 'rents didn't suspect anything. They thought hickies meant sex, so they were fine with us going somewhere to make out by ourselves as long as we didn't show back up with hickies.

"I love you." Sammy stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure" was my reply, as it always was.

With Sara living in the house and threatening to run away with my twin (who was stupid enough to propose to the daughter of two werewolves while she was still underage), there was no way that I was letting Sammy take the next step and actually say that he loved me for real. He could teasingly say he loved me all he wanted, but even though we were intimate physically, I didn't want to be one of_ those_ imprints yet.

"I'm serious, Carlie." Sammy said. Usually, he would just let me blow off his comments about his adoration to me. But not today.

"Wha...?" I asked, not sure what he meant. Everyone knew that imprinted couples eventually loved each other like no one else could ever even think about loving them. But Sammy and I weren't there yet, or so I thought.

"I love you, Carls." Sammy said, his voice dropping low in that sexy way that it usually did before he came undone. "I'm tired of you acting like you don't feel it too when I know that you do."

I tried to think of something clever to say, but my throat was closed up.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. There. It's been said. We can't ever take this moment back." He smiled warmly.

I stared blankly at him, my words fighting to reach my lips.

"I hate to break it to you...but you're in love with me too." His breath whispered his next words against my face. "At least I hope you love me back."

I knew my face must look like I was a kid on Christmas morning, but this was better than Christmas morning. No, this moment was Christmas trees, Halloween candy, and birthday presents all rolled into one. He wanted me to love him. It was one thing to sleep together, but for him to want to make it feel like it wasn't just a fling before we actually made the leap into our real lives as imprints was huge.

And, I was starting to realize that I loved him too. Maybe I always had felt this deeply towards him and didn't ever realize it.

Suddenly, Sammy looked up and I followed his gaze. Jesse Uley was standing in the doorway watching us.

"You can come out here, if you want, Jesse." I prompted. I felt bad for my sister's imprint. Though Rosie had always made herself an outcast, I tried to make sure that Sammy didn't make Jesse's coming uncomfortable for my little sister.

"No, I haven't seen Jazzlyn yet." Jesse said, looking nearly frantic. We were throwing a "welcome to the area" party tonight and I wondered if he knew about it yet.

"I think I saw her run upstairs." I said, nodding my head in the direction of all of our bedrooms.

He practically ran out of our sight. It was understandable, but still a little rude.

"Was that...?" Sammy asked, his beautiful brown and green eyes gazing off towards Jesse with wonder.

"He's your half-uncle." I confirmed.

"But...he hardly looks older than I do." Sammy, my sometimes slow boyfriend, pointed out.

"He's a wolf, remember?" I said, letting out a playful growl. "We age young, deary. Or have you forgotten that too?"

"How could I forget? And it's a good thing that we won't be aging anytime soon," Sammy said, his eyes flashing wickedly towards the back door, checking to make sure no one was watching, "because I plan to love you forever...and I'm kind of fond of the body you have now." He winked at me and I blushed in response.

"Carlie!" Mom called from the living room and Sammy instinctively pulled away from me.

"Yeah, Mom?" I called, trying to make it sound like my thoughts weren't fluttered with inappropriate thoughts about my imprint.

"I need your help with some decorations, sweetie." Mom replied and I sighed in relief.

When we entered the house, Sara was in the kitchen with my mother. Renesmee looked gorgeous in her apron and I hoped that some day I looked that motherly despite always being physically eighteen.

"Sammy, can you help EJ in the living room?" Sara asked sweetly, her innocent face looking up at my imprint. Even though I thought it was stupid that she was engaged to my twin at such a young age, I couldn't deny that I loved her like a sister already.

"No prob." Sammy replied, kissing my lips lightly as he left the room.

The food was already mostly cooked, so we only had to string a few streamers and blow up a dozen or so balloons. EJ and Sammy were doing the same thing, but they were taping theirs on top of the really high ceiling in the living room.

The party went off without a hitch...or so Rosie recounted later. I was a little too busy kissing Sammy endlessly to notice that the party ended, let alone when it started.


	16. The Wedding

**AN: This is the end, guys. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story for as long as you all did. I couldn't have done it without you guys, seriously. I love hearing reviews :)**

**Enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to check out my other Nessie/Jake kid story, _CompletelyOneOfAKind._**

**I also would like to mention that I'm thinking about posting chapters to my new story _The Life of Mary Black_ ****soon, so be on the lookout for that too.**

*FYI, this chapter is about a year and a few months after Chapter 14.

* * *

Chapter 15

Nessie's POV

I tried to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks, but to no avail since more tears followed behind the ones I got rid of. At this point, I figured that it didn't even matter anymore. My little boy was getting married today. It was a mother's right to cry, was it not? My mother never had the chance since she's fully vampire, but I sure was going to use the body fluids that I had been given.

Jacob snickered next to me and I fought the urge to smack my husband. I loved him, really I did, but now was not the time to be teasing me. I was in an emotional state now that my children seemed to be growing up without my permission around me.

"Wuss." He whispered too low for anyone else to pick up and then I actually did smack him. I quickly wiped my remaining tears and tried to look like I hadn't been weeping before the ceremony even began.

Though, as I looked over at Leah sitting across from the aisle where Jacob and I currently sat, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were puffy as well. I smiled slightly to myself at that. So much for tough-as-rock Leah keeping her cool.

Edward, on the piano, started playing the opening music and I looked up at the stage one more time at where my little boy was still standing waiting for his bride. EJ twitched slightly, moving his forefinger back and forth against the back of his other hand nervously. He was wearing his short spikey bronze hair jelled back so that it complimented his dark black suit. His green eyes were bright and anxious, the golden hint to them really standing out in the light.

I smiled at him reassuringly, not that he needed it since his imprinter was the one that he was about to be wed to, but it seemed to loosen him up. I tilted my head so that I was facing the back of the church. And yes, I did say church. Alice had nothing to do with it either.

Sara had decided to get married in the church where her parents got married, so here we all were. It was a little white chapel a few miles from La Push, so no boundry worries, but Leah and Embry had seemed so touched at the gesture. The decision was actually what seemed to ease things over with Sara and her parents. She had been living with us for a few months, not speaking to them, when she finally broke down and went back home. It was hard on her, being her senior year and all, to be away from her family.

Sara and EJ decided to wait to get married until seven months after they were both graduated, much to Embry's delight. Though he knew that the two were soul mates, the fact that his own wife thought it was too soon for the young couple to be married in the spring made their now Christmas wedding much more acceptable.

The music cued again and I heard a couple of wolves laughing from the back rows. Little Lizzie Ateara was hiding behind Tim Call's scrawny legs. He was in a tux that matched EJ and all of the other groomsmen's while she was in a short sleeve, tanktop-like green dress with golden sequins and glitter flaring out at the bottom that matches EJ's eyes. (You can tell that Alice was allowed to help plan most of the wedding).

Sara wanted her family to be in the wedding party, as did EJ, so all of the siblings and their imprints were set to walk down the aisle...even shy little Lizzie. At just ten years old, she has yet to get over her fear of big crowds. Although having a sixteen year old werewolf imprinter has its perks, Lizzie is still a child.

Tim nudged her lightly and reached for her hand. This seemed to erase some of her distress and they managed to make it all the way down the aisle before Lizzie hid behind Tim's back, peering out every few seconds to see if we were still watching her. Since she was supposed to take her place on the other side where the girls would be, a few people in the audience let out chuckles. But no one bothered to make her follow the proper rules.

The two were followed behind by Tim's twin Tommy and his nineteen year old imprint, Tia Uley. She seemed to be the one babysitting in this situation, though I knew that neither one felt like their three year age difference really mattered all that much; they are the very best of friends just like Jacob and I used to be and would soon have their own fairytale love story.

The next pair to follow behind was Jesse Uley and my youngest daughter, Rosie. She looked stunning in her dress, her long brown hair twisted to the right side of her face like little Lizzie and Tia did. Though, Rosie didn't look young and innocent at all. All eyes were on her, though she always had a way of capturing the entire room's attention (not that she ever noticed the effect she had on people), and I couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for this couple.

Their whole future is pretty much already planned out for them, not that either of them would ever have it any other way. Jazzlyn is now seventeen and a senior in high school and Jesse works full time with some of the other wolves at Black Repair Shop that Jake started to help the local boys out. Truth be told, it had always been Jake's dream job and I think he wants Jesse to take over it when he officially becomes part of our family. Jesse is more than willing to take his future-father-in-law up on his offer.

The last of the bridesmaids starts down the asile and I force myself not to cry at the sight of my oldest child. With her long curly black ringlets pulled to the side of her face, it's hard to tell that she's as old as she is. Alice always had a way of taking ten years off of someone's look.

Carlie's large swollen stomach is clearly seen through Alice's choice of bridemaid dress, though, and her pale russett skin is glowing, but not because the sunlight is reflecting off of the skin of a few of our vampire relatives in the audience. For the first time it seems real: she and Sammy are going to be parents soon.

As soon as they found out that she was expecting, they eloped. Sam and Jake were furious, but imprinting is a funny thing: Emily and I remained completely calm about the whole situation because we know how hard it is to wait to be with the one you love...especially since Emily and Sam didn't.

Though he looks nervous in his tux now, I know that Sammy has nothing to fear when it comes to being a dad in a little over a week. Sammy has been to every parenting and birthing class that we could find in the local area and I honestly don't think that anyone will love their little girl as much as I know Sammy will love Nichole Cullen-Black-Uley.

Nichole is already special to everyone, even though she has yet to make an appearance. It's hard to get an ultrasound of Carlie's stomach since Nichole seems to be part vampire, but with two wolves as parents, it's a little odd that her lineage will be what it is. Carlisle theorizes that the vampire gene was dormant in Carlie, who grew up to be a werewolf like her husband and father, but like EJ, it appears that all three of my children inherited a little bit from each of us.

She has the ability to project thoughts into people's minds like I can, but it seems to follow Rosie's ability more closely, not needing a physical touch to produce it. Sammy hopes that Nichole will be able to phase, but I have my doubts. If she is able, she'll be one of the strongest wolves this Pack has ever seen.

One thing is for certain: that little girl will forever tie all of our families together, uniting vampires with both Alpha pack lineages for all eternity.

Finally, the music changed as Carlie and Sammy went to stand on either side of where EJ stood, looking slightly nervous, and Sara started walking down the aisle with Embry at her arm. She looked stunning in the white satin floor-length dress that fit every curve that she was blessed with. Her veil was simple, pulling her long black hair out of the way to reveal most of her face that the thin lace covering didn't hide.

I had trouble choking back another whimper as I saw that her eyes weren't trained on the floor so that she wouldn't fall, but at my only son. EJ's golden green eyes were locked onto hers as well, as if guiding her home to him with the warmth of his hold.

"Sara Sue Clearwater-Call, do you take Edward Jacob Cullen-Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Deep scarlet blush. "I do."

"Edward Jacob Cullen-Black, do you take Sara Sue Clearwater-Call to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Territorial tone. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

As EJ embraced his new wife, I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. My oldest daughter was married and pregnant, my son just got married himself, and my youngest daughter had her future set out for her with the man she'll one day belong to as well. Everyone I loved was leaving the nest.

"Shh, don't cry, Nessie." Jacob said, soothing me in a way that only he ever could. "It's going to be alright. I'm still here." He looked at me, a playful smile on his lips. "I'll never leave the nest."

For once, I didn't even care that I had accidently projected my deepest fears. I knew in my heart that Jacob was right. Though my children were all moving out, I would always be their mother. And, I would always have my Jacob.

"That's the spirit." Jacob said with a wicked grin, much different than before. "Besides, I'm going to like having you all to myself again."

I smiled at that. Jacob always knew just what to say.


End file.
